Alix
by SuzySorrowLess
Summary: Alix is a very helpful girl and she helps Aaron Hotchner out. Twice. When Jess gets sick , Alix takes care of Jack. And, a little later care of Hotch, too. When Alix mother gets murdered, she puts herself in danger by starting her own investigation. Once again, Hotch has to fight for the life of the woman he loves. Hotch/OC, Dave/Jess Rating may change later
1. Chapter 1

** Hi and welcome. Thanks for spending some time with me and my story. English ist not my usual language, so don´t shoot me for the grammar. Hope You´ll enjoy it**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal minds, I don´t make any money with this, it´s written only for fun**

**Reviews are welcome.**

Hotch just wanted to be at home. Instead of being home, he was stranded on that damn road between Quantico and Washington. Early in the morning, it was 3.30 a.m., he remarked by looking at his watch. The team came late from Nevada, the last case had been nervewrecking, no one intended to stay longer than necessary. Hotch missed Jack, he felt guilty, he was leaving Jack alone, way to often. Aaron tried to put this feelings aside, it wouldn´t help to solve the problem. He kicked at the flat tire, he tried to fix it, but it wasn´t possible, the spare wheel in the trunk was also flat, flat as the Netherlands, he thought with a grim smile. Always using the staff car, does make you sloppy with your own car, Aaron had to admit. His cellphone was useless, that road hat a nick-name, no-service-paradise. That makes me the perfect victim. Dead FBI Agent found on lonesome road, what a great headline for the Washington Post, Aaron thought sarcastically.

Alix was on her way home. The shooting seemed to be endless. She knew, slapping that girl, that called herself a 'model' would not be an option, but it felt extremely good just to think about it. But finally, it got to an end. The payment would be a bit higher for her customer, than expected. Alix yawned, very extensively and she decided to ignore the speed limit, she often did that, no risk, no fun. She loved her cherry-red Audi TT convertible, it was always pure fun to speed up.

A few miles later, she remarked that car, standing at the roadside, with warning lights on. Before she even thought about it, she stopped in front of the SUV. She opened up her glove compartment and grabbed the torch. Alix left the TT. A man was leaving the other car. She grabbed the torch tighter, maybe she had to use it as a weapon. The man, that left the other car was tall, well dressed, his hair was short and dark.

"Hi, can I help you?" she said.

"If you´ve got a spare wheel, that fits my SUV?" definitely not, he answered his question himself. The girl was pointing with the torchlight in the SUV´s direction.

"I guess not", she said, laughing. Alix was struggling with herself, he was looking quite serious and more than just tired. He wasn´t looking like a serial killer at all. If she got it right, he was wearing a gun at his waist. He made that spontaneous handmove to his side, Quantico wasn´t very far, he must be FBI, Alix Dad was a senator, she knew where Federal Agents carried their guns. She also had been protected by Fed´s, not to forget the one, she married, years ago.

Hotch took a close look at the girl, that stopped, she was brave, it wasn´t usual to stop in that situation. She was medium-sized, her hair was long and it fell in soft waves over her shoulder, the color he couldn´t tell, it was way to dark. Red or blonde, sort of, he suggested. The way, she dressed was a bit strange, she was wearing a very tight top, from that french designer, Hotch couldn´t remember his name right now, her leather pants were black and Hotch wondered, how she put it on, they were a perfect fit. She was also wearing a leather necklace, with metal elements, the same she wore at her wrist. She wore a ring at every finger, the biggest one was a silver ring with a skull. The top was a little out of place, Hotch saw her tattoo, she wasn´t skinny, she looked very female and obviously, she had no problem, showing that. She was excentric, but no thread at all.

Alix had made up her mind, too. " I can give you a lift, if you want, I am heading to Georgetown." "That´s were I ´ve got to be. I just need my bag."

Alix opened the trunk, she was sitting in her car, when Aaron joined her. She was amused, looking at that tall guy, trying to find a comfortable position in the small sports car. "You can move the seat a little bit backwards, the grasp is on the right hand side." A little bit was no exaggeration, Hotch thought, it moved just two or three centimeters. Alix drove on.

"The name ist Alexandria Talbot, my friends call me Alix", the Hells Angels Girl said, holding out her hand.

"Aaron Hotchner, Hotch, if you like" he shook her right hand. "It´s pretty late, Alix, where are you coming from?" he asked her.

"Photoshooting, "she replied.

"Photoshoot? What for?"

"Not what you´re thinking right now", she laughed, "I am a photographer, it was for ed hardy and the so-called model was lousy."

That would explain the outfit, Hotch thought.

"What´s your excuse?"

"Just arriving from Nevada", he said, "by plane, not by car," he explained.

"So you wanna be home fast, to see your child?" Alix guessed.

"My child?" Aaron asked, "how do you now?"

"I saw that child´s safety seat in your car, and you´re wearing no ring, so it´s loner with babysitter. I don´t think you´re divorced, you look more like someone, knowing what loss means."

The same moment Alix was cursing her loose tongue, she stabbed right in his heart, and if this wasn´t enough, she turned the knife inside the wound. Hotch gave her a that´s-not-what-I-wanted-to-hear-right-now look and turned his face to the side window.

"I am sorry, really, I didn´t mean to hurt you, sometimes my mouth is quicker than my brain."

"It´s okay," he said in a silent tone, leaning his head at the head rest and closing his eyes.

So well done, butthead, Alix thought a few minutes later, why can´t I just shut up. She was looking at him, he was breathing calm and regular, he has fallen asleep. Thank God, no chance to hurt him again. The look in his eyes was so, so hurt and lost, Alix felt like she had to cry for him.

Thirty minutes later she arrived at her gallery.

"Hotch? Hotch, I´m home", she touched his arm, gently.

"I´m awake", Hotch said. I´ll bet on that, Alix thought.

"I didn´t know your address, so I stopped at my place, you can take my car, to get home, just bring it back, when you´re done."

"I can´t take your car, Alix, you barely know me."

"This isn´t a debate, take the damn key, I just need my stuff from the trunk." Aaron was too tired to debate, so he took the car. "Thanks, Alix", he said. Alix patted on the convertible hood, "Good night, Aaron", she watched him leave and turned around to enter her house.


	2. Midlife-Crisis?

**Hi! First of all, thanks to little dragon85. And here we go, chapter two. Enjoy!**

Next morning, after managing the problem with his car, Aaron tried to find out, why someone enjoyed driving a car, that had the size of a matchbox car.

He found the answer, as he stopped in the parking lot at the BAU. You have to buy a car like this, because your heart tells you so. Aaron was driving without the top. He couldn´t remember, having so much fun, the last months. He was purely enjoying the ride, thinking about nothing at all. He unwillingly pulled himself out of the car. He was watched by a very surprised looking Dave Rossi.

"Midlife-Crisis, Hotch?" he asked.

"It´s not my car, Dave, just don´t ask, okay?"

Rossi put on a large smile, " seems to be more like a chick-car, I suppose."

Aaron said nothing, he wasn´t going to tell anyone anything.

It went pretty well with the paperwork, so Aaron poured himself a cup of coffee in the little kitchenette of the office. Unluckily, Morgan was there, too.

"Dave said, you´ve got a new car?" he teased Aaron.

"It´s not mine and Dave knows that."

"So, whose is it? Do I know her? Is she cute?" Morgan was not satisfied with breadcrumbs, he wanted everything.

"Right", Hotch said, knowing Morgan would not stop, no matter what. "There was a problem with the car, last night, I had two flat tires. The girl stopped by and gave me a lift home, she said, I can keep hers, as long as I need it. That´s it, Morgan."

"Oh, come on man, you´re kidding me, that´s not all, what´s her name?"

"Alix Talbot."

Reid came by with his always empty mug, he overheard the conversation, Hotch and Morgan had.

"Alexandria Talbot, you know her?"

"Only very brief, why?" Hotch answered.

"Well, she is a highly respected photographer, she has this new gallery in Georgetown, it opens at saturday. She published a picture book lately, with, um, nude pictures, all very artistic, so to speak." Reid was blushing and Morgan started laughing, "don´t tell me, you´ve got that 'book' at home, this is where the fun starts, pretty boy!"

Hotch took advantage on the fact of Morgan, having a new victim. He grabbed his mug and returned to his office. A few minutes later, Rossi entered the office and took a seat in one of the chairs.

"So, Alix Talbot, it is?"

Hotch got a bit angry, "isn´t there enough work to do? I´m sure there is plenty of it on JJ´s desk!"

Rossi decided to ignore Aaron´s last words.

"Wanna tell me, what you didn´t tell Morgan?" he asked.

Hotch stood up and closed the door. He crossed his arms, like always, when he needed distance, "ten minutes, Dave, it took her ten minutes to figure out, that I lost my wife. It felt like sitting at the wrong side of the table, and it was, I don´t know, odd." Hotch was breathing very deep, discussing his feelings with others, was odd, too.

"Look, Aaron. We all are very concerned about you, you are hiding yourself away, since Haley's dead. With no offence, Aaron, you are an attractive guy, and you behave like a monk. Tell me, brother Aaron, did you get laid, after Haley?" Rossi said, smiling.

"This question is not appropriate, Rossi," Hotch said stiffly.

"So there wasn´t any heat between the sheets?"

"I don´t want to discuss my not existing sex life with you, Rossi! Come on Dave, what do you want me to do? Hand her the key and, Oh, by the way Miss Talbot, what about a little, how did you call it, Rossi? Heat between the sheets? You´re kidding me, Dave."

Rossi smiled, seeing Hotch so clueless, was priceless. "That´s not what I said. Tell me something about her."

"I barely know her, Dave. She was dressed like she was a member of the Hells Angels, she has a sense of humor, she is helpful and her laugh is warm, dark and sexy. She has a tattoo and a belly piercing, I guess. I didn´t look that close."

"Madonna mia", Rossi said, "exactly what you are looking for."

Hotch gave him a stare.

"Come on," Rossi said, "she offered you her car, she wouldn´t have done that if she wasn´t interested in you. Just bring back her keys and let her do the next move."

"You are divorced three times, Rossi, I wouldn´t call you an expert on this." Hotch said.

"That hurt," Rossi muttered.

"Haven´t you got some work to do?", Hotch said, smiling a bit.


	3. Nude

** Hi, thanks for reading! And, of course thanks to busybeekisses19 for reviewing. They are different, Hotch and Alix. But, like it´s said, opposites attract.**

**Here´s the next chapter, enjoy!**

Alix slumped down on her couch. It had been a long day, especially because she was thinking about everything, but her job. And, to be honest, everything was not quite right, her thoughts were circling as reliable as Io to Jupiter around a certain gentleman in a suit she had picked up on the street last night. She did hurt him with her thoughtless words and an incredibly bad conscience now was the result. I probably scared the hell out of him, she thought, she wasn´t even convinced, he would bring the car keys by himself. Alix was mad at herself and cuffed her couch cushions.

"At least you're not so sensitive, aren´t you, dude?" Alix scratched the big striped cat, who had hopped to her on the sofa. The cat liked the attention, he started to purr like a sewing machine.

A bit later Hotch stood in front of Alix townhouse. The second floor was filled with light, so she was home. No excuse for me to elope, Hotch thought and ten minutes later he decided to ring her doorbell.

"Yes?" even through the intercom her voice sounded warm and cosy.

"Hotch, I still owe you your car."

After she hesitated briefly, Alix said, "Come in, the elevator is on the left, 2nd Floor." When Hotch stepped out of the elevator, she was already at the door.

"You look surprised, Alix."

"I was not sure if you would come in person, sometimes I have a little, well, scaring effect on men."

She made an inviting gesture and moved aside. Hotch entered the loft and looked around. Not what he expected. Her decor was homely, large leather sofa, solid wood furniture, mixed with antiques, a piano, dark wooden floor. Her kitchen was open coverage typed, and Hotch smelled the seductively Italian Food. Hotch suddenly realized how hungry he was, his current meal consisted a dry lunchtime sandwich.

"You brought some wine for me?" Alix interrupted his observations.

"Um. Yes, of course, I do hope you like red wine."

She took the bottle from him. "Barolo? That´s just perfect. I finished cooking, Rigatoni alla Carbonara and it´s too much for one person, as always. You wanna join me? You would do me a favour."

Hotch nodded spontaneously, "I´ll open the wine."

" Very good idea, corkscrew is in the right drawer next to the fridge, but be careful, don´t step on Gandhi."

"Gandhi?"

Hotch asked irritated. Alix pointed at her cat, who had made himself comfortable in front of the fridge, in anticipation of Rigatoni. Aaron opened the wine, then bent down and scratched extensively the ears and the neck of the cat.

"Are you as peaceful as your namesake?" Hotch asked. The cat started to purr.

" Mostly he behaves like Rambo, but it seems like he is affected to you." Alix was surprised, Gandhi wasn´t a very friendly cat, so to speak. He liked kids, but usually treated men like they were enemy's. She took the pasta plates from the cupboard and shared out the pasta.

"I usually sit at the counter, while eating alone, but we can take a seat at the dining table. What do you prefer?"

"Dining table sounds great," Hotch said, placing the plates on the table.

She looks different from last night, he thought, the Hells Angels outfit had been replaced by a casual purple Yoga dress. Her hair was twisted into a careless knot, a few cheeky tresses caressed her face and the color was more red than blonde, as Hotch realized now. Only the ringed fingers still remained of the tough chick from last night.

"Would you do me a favor, Aaron? Pull off your jacket, I don´t wanna eat with your suit."

Hotch smiled, pulled off his jacket and hung it over the chair.

"You should do this more often," she said.

"Pulling off the jacket?"

"Showing a smile, Aaron, showing a smile." She meanwhile had poured the wine and also set.

"Bon appetite."

"To you as well, Alix. It smells very good."

Alix felt him relaxing very slowly.

"Thanks for inviting me," he now said.

"No problem, it was not entirely selfless, I must admit. I was hoping to get to know You better and I'd like to take a picture."

Hotch nearly choked. "Always that straight, Alix?"

"Oh, yes," she laughed, "one of my most endearing qualities. I do not like to beat about the bush."

"Apparently not," Hotch said stiffly.

"I didn´t ask for posing nude." Alix realized that he probably knew of the nature of her latest release. "Not that you wouldn´t look great, nude. " Totally against their nature Alix was turning red now, "I'd love to do a portrait of you." That was embarrassing, she thought frustrated and sighed softly, "and again, I made a complete fool out of myself." She glanced at Hotch, who was absolutely inscrutable.

"Let's just finish eating," he said and went back to his Rigatoni.

"I'm not used to people, who are so open to me," Hotch said, and suddenly put down his fork. "Mostly they lie to me. I work for the FBI Behavioral Analysis."

"So I was right, I was thinking FBI, yesterday, I noticed the gun at your waist, I was already protected by Secret Service Agents, my father is a senator," Alix explained.

"You´ve got quite an eye for details, Alix," Hotch said. "And yesterday, yesterday you caught me off guard. You don´t have to worry about me, I'm fine."

Alix bowed her head doubtfully, but said nothing.

"Don´t you want to know if you were right?" he wanted to know.

"Aaron, I've seen your eyes, I know, I was right. Even though I wish it wasn´t that way." She put her hand on his, showing her compassion. "I'm very sorry," Alix said. "Shall we talk about something different?"

"I guess, that would be a very good idea," Hotch agreed, "tell me something about yourself."

"Where am I supposed to begin? Okay, so, I'm 36, a professional photographer. I started modeling when I was sixteen, business is rude, so to speak. 3 years later I had starved nearly to death, only to fit the expectation of people, I didn´t even know." Alix told him detached," this has changed my perspective on the long-term. I studied photography and since then I'm behind the camera. I have a younger brother who takes care of our farm and the horses. My father, Henderson Talbot, is senator, I told you that before. I was married once, but it didn´t work out, so I've decided to live in Paris and Munich for a while. I returned to DC five months ago, I wanted to be closer to home. "Alix was silent now.

"Because of your mother?" Hotch asked.

"You are better than me. How do you know, it´s because of my mother?"

"You did not even mention her, painful experience?"

"My mother suffers from severe dementia, most of the time she doesn´t recognize any of us, and yes, it's painful."

Alix blinked a few times, she didn´t want to cry now, not in front of him.

"We should stop analyzing each other," suggested Hotch quietly. Now he was the one who took her hand comfortingly. Her change from confident to vulnerable was very surprising, and this contrast made Alix immensely attractive for Hotch. They sat opposite to each other and their eyes met. Neither of them said a word. The silence wasn´t uncomfortable, Alix thought, not at all.

Gandhi broke the silence. Apparently he was irritated, his can-opener was busy with another biped, way too lang. He hopped on the table and showed his displeasure very loudly.

"How could I just forget you, dude." Alix took Gandhi on her arm and led him to the window. "Do you like to check out the roof garden, yes?" She opened the window, put him on the fire escape and the cat scampered up.

"Do you think he understands you?" Hotch asked.

"I hope so, otherwise I made a fool out of myself, for the second time this evening. Would you like some coffee, Hotch?"

He shook his head, "I gotta get home to my son."

"There is this opening, on saturday, my gallery, in the basement. I would be happy if you come by."

"If you promise to make a complete fool out of yourself, again?" joked Hotch.

"Did you make a joke?" Alix was amazed. "Then I am working hard on that, I promise."

Hotch had now put on his jacket again, reached into his pocket and put something on the table. "Your key, the car is on the other side of the street, thanks again," he said, turning towards the door. With a "Good night Alix," he was gone.  
Alix was left behind, alone. She suddenly felt lonely and wrapped her arms around herself. I don´t learn from mistakes, she thought, why do I always stick to the hurt and the lost. As a young girl she had always taken care of the smallest foals on the farm and collected approached or otherwise injured animals. Her mom always hugged her, back then and called her 'Mother Alix', because of acting like 'Mother Teresa'. Good Lord, her feelings for the man who had left minutes ago, were anything but maternal. Alix gave herself a mental kick in her butt and started to feed the dishwasher.


	4. Meeting the family

**First things first, thanks to Emilee, I appreciate it a lot. And I like to mix up with OC´s, they offer a lot of possibilities**

The last three days were hectic. The organisation of the gallery opening had proved to be more extensive than Alix thought. Bradley, her little brother felt pity for her and finally borrowed Alix his boyfriend Edward. Ned had a talent for organisation, Alix had to admit that.

"You don´t have to do it all by yourself," Ned said, "we are family, I told you that before."

Alix accepted the help without any protest. But, there was also something good, in having so much to do. Alix hardly thought about Hotch, if every 5 minutes could be called 'hardly'.

He has not even called, Alix thought. Well, volunteered her inner voice, he doesn´t have your number, sweet cheeks. Nonsense, she shook her head, who, if not Mr. FBI could easily find out any number he want´s? Besides, Alix was listed in the telephone book.

"Alexandria, you're here, somewhere?"

Edward fixed the last couple of things in the gallery and was now looking for his nearly sister-in-law. Bingo, Ned thought. Alix was in her dressing room, only wearing hold-ups and a french-lace-corset with a matching slip. She was looking kind of helpless.

"Let me guess", Edward said, "there ist nothing to wear in here?" he started laughing. "You need any help? I bet you want to look stunning today."

"Why would I like to look stunning?" Alix asked, smiling.

"Because every girl want´s to. And you wanna blow your very special agents mind."

"Oh, come on. He´s not my very special agent, Ned. How do you even know about him, Sherlock?"

"I know everything, that concerns you, sweetie," Edward grinned. "Put this one on, it´s deep cut, you´ll drive the guy´s crazy and the leoprint goes well with your hair. And, if he won´t show up today, he´s an idiot and he isn´t worth any thought. By the way, did I tell you, a lot of my hetero friends would you like to meet you?"

"I love you, Ned, you know that?" Alix turned to Edward and hugged him gratefully.

Hotch and Jack spent Saturday at the zoo. Jess came by around 7 p.m, to take care of Jack.

"So you really wanna go to this opening?" she asked. Hotch had told her about Alix and Jess was not convinced of Alix, being a good catch.

"Don´t get me wrong, I don´t want to talk you out of this, but is there anything, you have in common?"

"I have no idea, Jess. But I want to find out, you understand?" Hotch said.

Jess nodded. "Maybe it's time to look ahead. Haley wouldn´t want you mutating to a hermit."

"Sound´s like you were meeting secretly with Rossi? He told me almost the same thing, a few days ago."

"Well, Mr. Dave Rossi seems to be a reasonable man." Jess grinned.

"Can we read something, before I have to sleep, Daddy?" Jack was already in his pj´s and ready for bed.

"Of course," Hotch said. He picked Jack up and carried him to his bed.

"Daddy?"

"Son?"

"Where you're going, and what is a hermimut?"

Jack picked up fragments from the conversation, Aaron and Jess had, but it didn´t make any sense to him.

"Hermit, Jack, this is a person who lives alone." Hotch said.

"Something you're not, there is aunt Jessy and me. Hermimut also is a funny word," noted Jack and was almost asleep. The zoo had been exhausting. Aaron kissed his son's forehead.

"Good night, Jack."

It was already 9.30 p.m. when Hotch arrived at the gallery. It was brightly lit and apparently very well attended. Aaron entered the gallery resolutely. He noticed Alix immediately. She looked gorgeous. She wore a knee-short, form-fitting gown with leoprint and had a conversation with three men. Judging by the similarity, her father and her brother.

He couldn´t place the third one. It seemed, he was close to Alix brother. But as long, as he didn´t belong to Alix, he is non of my business, Hotch thought.

The unknown guy had Hotch identified at the door, poked Alix and jerked his head in his direction. She turned around, smiled warmly at Hotch and came towards him.

"Aaron. So nice that you're here." Alix kissed him on his cheek. " Would you like to look around by yourself, or can I offer you the VIP tour with the artist herself?"

"If you have no other obligations?" Hotch was moved by her warm welcome.

"Nothing that would be that important." She linked her arm with Hotch´s. "Come on, let's start there in the corner," she said, pulling him in the direction she indicated.

"She looks so happy. I haven´t seen her like this for years," Bradley said with a glance at his sister and the g-man.

Edward laughed, "I didn´t expect anything else. The last few days she was jumpier than usual, and she almost hypnotized her cell phone. Our Sweetie has lost her heart. Just like me." Edward kissed is boyfriend and the two men again mingled with the guests.

Aaron enjoyed the tour with Alix. Her photos were excellent. In each and every one of the pictures she worked out a special detail, sometimes examine various aspects of a subject. Some photos were oppressive, like the ones, Alix shot on trip to an African war zone, or showed radiated love and trust like the picture of the old couple, Alix shot. Her pictures were exclusively in black and white, nothing should distract the viewer from the effect of the single image, she explained to Hotch.

These pictures expressed more of Alix personality, than she was aware of, Aaron thought. Her clothes were only inclined façade, the real Alix Talbot was hanging right there, on the wall. He listened carefully to her, as Alix talked about the passion she had for her profession and Aaron caught himself thinking, what passion she might show in bed.

"Alix? Time to say goodbye."

Henderson Talbot put his hand caring on his daughter's back.

"Oh, Dad, this early? I thought you´ll stay in DC tonight?"

"Your mother has been very anxious, it´s better when I go home. But I still have enough time to have a few words with your new friend, if you like to introduce us, Alexandria."

Alix rolled her eyes, her father never called her by full name, unless he wanted to convey something very clear. This time he wanted to scare Hotch off.

" It´s SSA Aaron Hotchner, B.A.U." Hotch introduced himself, "I'm glad to meet you, sir."

"I bet you do," the senator said and gave Aaron a strange look. Hotch was unimpressed and stared at Alix father the same way.

"My daughter is very important to me, Agent Hotchner. I wouldn´t like to see her getting hurt, by somebody," Talbot made the first move.

"I completely understand, sir. I feel the same way about my son," Hotch replied. This answer seemed to please the senator.

"Goodnight, Agent Hotchner." The senator he held out his hand and Hotch shook it.

"You come by for lunch tomorrow, dear?"

"Of course," Alix said and hugged her father tight. "Give Mami a kiss from me, will you?"

With a "sure, sweetheart", the senator made his way home.

"At least I know where your directness comes from." Aaron said dryly.

Alix grinned, "My family is a bit, well, you´ll get used to it. You see the tall redhead over there? This is my brother Bradley. The guy next to him is his boyfriend, Edward."

"His boyfriend?" Hotch repeated.

"We are Democrats, we don´t look at this so serious," Alix quipped, "don´t you say, you're Republican?"

"I take little account of political sensitivities, otherwise I couldn´t do my job. If your brother is happy, then that's fine with me."

A ringing cell interrupted their conversation. "Sorry, I have to answer that. Hotchner. Yes, JJ? How many? I'm on my way."

Alix could not understand what Aaron was told, but it seemed to mean nothing good.

"I'm sorry, Alix, I have to go, a new case."

"It's pretty bad, hu?" she wanted to know.

Hotch nodded. "I'm going to take care, promise," he said, before she could say it. "And I'll call you when it´s possible. Ok?"

Slight uneasiness spread through Alix, "Yes, please. And don´t you forget about it." Alix placed her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. Hotch lingered on to this kiss. It wasn´t passionate, it was caring and yearning. Hotch suddenly felt the warmth in his tummy. Good Lord, Aaron thought, I missed that so much.

"Where did he go, sis?"

Bradley asked. He instantly noticed, Alix mood had changed. There was this special connection between them, the siblings were very close.

"Work."

Alix answered monosyllabic.

"Come on, sis. Don´t look like you´re having a root canal." Brad tried to cheer her up. "He´s comming back to his very special girl. The guy in pinstripes is a reporter from the Washington Post. And he insists on an interview with the artist, so show him what you got." Brad pushed Alix in the reporters direction.


	5. Breakfast at Alix

**Thanks to hope and everyone, reading this, you´re great.**

The team was in Seattle, for two days now. Three missing girl in two weeks. None was found yet, if that was a good or a bad sign, Hotch didn´t know. There was virtually no evidence, no similarity´s on the victims, absolutely nothing leading to the UnSub. Hotch cursed quietly and put his coffee mug on the table. Hard. In addition, the Officers from Seattle PD made front against his team, they felt the presence of the FBI apparently as a personal attack. Hotch hated this wrangling, the victims had to be priority, not who was in charge. Prentiss walked into the makeshift office.

"Hotch, we have a problem, another girl was reported missing."

"On my way," Hotch said, frustrated.

Jess woke up from the pain. I should have listened to my doctor, she thought. The gall stones will not disappear on their own, he said, when she had the surgery postponed for the third time. No, they didn´t vanish into thin air, Jess realized. She moaned. Damn. It hurt like hell. She was concerned about Jack, a lot. Aaron was far away, too far to come right back. She didn´t fear the surgery, but what about Jack? I can´t take him to the hospital, Jess thought desperate. And Jack would be afraid, poor little boy.

She suddenly thought of Alix Talbot. Aaron seemed to like her very much. He didn´t say so, but Jess knew. The way he talked about her. His voice became soft, when he mentioned her name on the phone. Apart from this, Jess had no choice at the moment, anyway. She grabbed the phone and dialed the number of the operator. She was lucky, Alix was no secret-monger, her number was published.

"Yes, please put me through." Jess moaned again, hoping Alix was home.

"Talbot?" Jess heard a sleepy voice on the other end.

"Alix?" Jess asked, relieved.

"Who wants to know?" Alix was not in the mood, she was tired.

"I'm Jessica Brooks, Aaron Hotchners sister-in-law."

"Aaron? What happened? Is he ok?" Alix's voice suddenly lost every tiredness.

"Is Aaron okay?" she asked again.

"Hotch is okay, I'm not well. Jack is with me and I think I have a bilious attack." Jess found it difficult to speak.

"Where are you, I'm coming as fast as I can."

Fifteen minutes later, Alix arrived with the ambulance at the specified address. She entered Aaron´s apartment with the paramedics. Jess sat in pain on the sofa. Next to her, a small blonde-haired boy pressed to her side. Alix saw that Jack was afraid.

"Hi Jack, I'm Alix, I'm a friend of your Dad," she said, smiling and kneeling on par with Jack. "The doctor has to look after your aunty Jess, she has bad stomach ache. Jack? Do you understand that?"

Jack shook his head, he wanted to stay with his aunt.

"You need to go with Alix, Jack, until your Dad comes back." Jess tried to convince the kid.

"I don´t know Alix," Jack said petulantly.

"I have a cat", Alix drew a joker up her sleeve.

"A cat? Is it nice?"

"Sure," Alix said, "and he loves kids."

Jack looked questioningly at his aunt.

"It's okay, go with Alix." Jess kissed his forehead.

"You take good care of him?" Jess asked, almost inaudibly.

"You can count on me, Jess, like he is my own. But now your health is first. Doctor, can I have a word with you?"

"A short one, Miss, we gotta go."

"Well, here's my business card, make sure that the doctor is calling me as soon as he knows something more accurate. You´re heading to Mercy?" The paramedic nodded. Jess called Alix again.

"Jack's stuff is in the bag on the table, all the important numbers are pinned on the refrigerator."

"Don´t worry, I'll take care of everything, Jess." She turned to Jack. "Ready for take-off?"

Half an hour later Alix and Jack entered her loft. "Wanna look for the cat?" Alix asked. Jack nodded, yelling, "cat, cat!" he explored the apartment. Meanwhile, Alix went through the numbers, she grabbed from the fridge. For simplicity she took them all. Hotch, mobile. Well, got you.

Hotch and Rossi were on their way to the crime scene. The first missing girl had been found.

"Your cell, Hotch," Rossi said.

"What about it?"

Aaron was still in thoughts. Telling parents their child had been found dead, was pure horror. I´ll never get used to that, Hotch thought.

"It's ringing?"

"Yes, of course. I heard it. Hotchner?"

"Aaron, it´s Alix,"

Hotch was surprised. "It´s in the middle of the night, in DC. Is everything okay?"

"Not quite, but there is no reason to panic. Your sister-in-law is having a colic. She will have surgery at Mercy-Hospital. She..."

Hotch interrupted her immediately. "I have asked her constantly, not always to postpone the surgery. How ist she doing? What about Jack? And why do you know Jess?"

So much for, don´t panic, Alix thought.

"Jess called me because she couldn´t stand the pain any longer, and Jack is in my loft. He´s doing well, he was a bit afraid, but then I told him about Gandhi, he couldn´t restist him. Now both of them are sleeping in my bed, right now."

There´s only you missing in that bed, Alix wanted to say, but she bit her tongue. She wanted him so badly, Alix almost felt his hands on her body. She tried to answer any questions, Hotch had.

"I've got everything under control. I won´t send Jack to pre-school, tomorrow, if that´s all right with you. Your little boy had enough excitement, tonight."

"I'm in Seattle, I can´t leave that fast, I´m in the middle of a case, Alix."

"You´re not supposed to come. There´s no need for it. God, Aaron. You're such a helicopter mom, it's all good. We can talk, when you´re back home."

Alix was now very resolutely and Aaron reassured that, contrary to his expectations.

"All right. But Alix, no piercings and no tattoos I want Jack back in one piece."

Alix laughed heartily, "I'll see what I can do, bye!"

Hotch hung up thoughtfully.

"What about Jess and Jack?" Dave wanted to know, sounding concerned.

"Jess is having her gallstones removed at Mercy-Hospital and Jack is at Alix´ place."

"Is she all right?" Dave asked quick.

"I guess so." Aaron said, wondering. Dave cared about Jess? That was interesting.

"How do you feel about Alix looking after Jack? Is your relationship that close?"

"We don´t have a relationship, not yet." Hotch clarified.

"But it's okay for you?" Rossi had to smile, 'not yet' sounded great.

"It is." Aaron said. "Am I a helicopter mom?" Aaron asked irritated and Rossi laughed, "she said that?"

Alix woke up because Gandhi had decided to occupy her pillow and snore into her ear. Still sleepy she looked at the clock, almost 7 a.m., she yawned hugely, asking herself, whether there was someone that early in Jack´s school? One learns by experience, Alix thought and stood up carefully. She didn´t want to wake up the kid and walked quietly into the kitchen. She searched through the post-it´s from the fridge for the number of Jacks school.

"Yes, hello, my name is Alexandria Talbot, I'd like to talk to Mrs. Bancroft, please."

Alix said a few minutes later. "I´m calling because of Jack Hotchner. He can´t attend school today."

"Mrs. Bancroft is not in the house, at the moment." the school secretary said, "but I know all about it, I just spoke with Mr. Hotchner. It's okay."

"Great, have a nice day."

Alix hung up. She didn´t know what Jack preferred for breakfast. She opened her fridge. Wasn´t much in there, almost nothing. Alix sighed a few seconds later, at least nothing that was suitable for children.

"Ally? Where´s your loo?" Jack was already awake and was having a very urgent need now.

"I'll show you, Jack. You need any help?"

"I'm not a baby, Ally. I´m 6."

Jack said outraged and shut the bathroom door behind him. Alix giggled, tough little guy. But, I still have the breakfast problem. She thought about that the new coffee shop, just around the corner, maybe they delivered? Unless a generous tip would definitely work some wonders. The flyer had to be here somewhere, he had been in the mail, the day before yesterday.

"Don´t I have to go to school?" Jack had come back from the bathroom.

"No, love. Not today. I thought, maybe you do not want to go. There was so much trouble tonight."

"Daddy did allow it?" Jack wanted to know.

"Sure, I want to stay out of trouble with your Dad. Are you hungry? I´ll order us something, what do you like to eat?"

The little boy thought for a moment, "I like scrambled eggs, and cheese and peanut butter and sausage."

Thank God, I found the flyer, Alix thought with relief, picked up the phone and ordered a breakfast with everything.

Even 20 minutes later, the doorbell rang. "That´s $18.50, Miss."

Alix handed the boy $30. He showed a large smile. "Thank you Miss! If there´s anything you need, just give me a call."

"Will do," Alix grinned back.

"I'm veeeery hungry," Jack said.

"That's good," Alix answered, putting everything on the table. Gandhi was moving around Alix feet, purring. That was a feast not to be missed. He purred again. Alix smiled and branched off some egg and cheese for the tiger.

"Can I have some more tea, Ally?" Jack mumbled with his mouth full.

"Sure, but be careful, it´s pretty hot, Jack."

Jack shook his head, "I know that," and then reproachfully, "but you don´t know much about children, Ally."

"Well, I have no children, so I don´t know much about them," Alix was trying to explain.

"Why?"

"I have no husband, I'm alone."

"Then you're a hermimut."

Jack concluded Jack razor-sharp. Alix looked blankly at Jack.

"A hermimut?"

"Yes, aunt Jessy told Dad, he's a hermimut and Dad said that's one lives alone."

Alix saw daylight, so Hotch was alone, very often. No wonder, I upset him so much, she thought. He must be very lonely. Alix swallowed and stroked Jack's hair.

"Are you sad now, because you're a hermimut, Ally?"

Jack crawled on her lap and hugged her tight.

"You don´t have to. I like you a lot, Ally."

Alix almost cried and hugged Jack back.

"I like you too, sweetheart, and I'm not a hermit, you know? Look, over there on the piano? There are photos. My brother and me, and my Mom and Dad." Jack took a close look at the photograph´s.

"They all stay here?"

Alix laughed, "No, they live on our farm with lots of horses and dogs, not so far from here."

"Can we go there now?" Jack decided to grab the opportunity with both hands, real horses and real dogs.

"We better wait until your Dad is back, I wouldn´t make the decision alone, Jack."

"Okay". Jack said, he had one of his understanding day´s, obviously.

In the afternoon Alix visited Jess in the hospital. Aaron's sister-in-law had her surgery the same night, according to her doctor, Jess would be well again soon. Alix knocked and after the "Come in," was heard, and she entered the room.

"Hi Jess, how are you?"

Jess was still plenty of green around the gills, but smiled at Alix, pleased.

"So nice of you to come, you had trouble with Jack?"

"Not at all, Jack is such a wonderful child, my brother takes care of him, right now."

"I've been on the phone with Aaron," Jess said.

"Oh my, and was he mad, because you have trusted me with Jack?" Alix asked curiously.

"Surprisingly, he wasn´t. He really seems to like you and I think, I understand why. It was not usual, coming over so quickly and help us out with Jack. At least you knew neither Jack nor me."

"I knew Aaron, that was enough for me." Alix said. "And now stop this. It´s ok. How are you? Are you still in pain?"

Alix sat down on Jess bed and stroked her hand. She liked Jess immediately and Jess immediately liked her. I was so wrong, Jess thought. Alix is a pretty good catch. Well done, Aaron.

"May I ask you something?" Alix said.

"You want to know what happened to my sister?"

Alix nodded.

"She was killed by a serial killer. A few months earlier Foyet had Aaron attacked, injured and announced, to 'take care' of Hayley and Jack."

"Foyet?" The name rang a bell in Alix head, "oh my god, the Boston Reaper?" She put her hand over her mouth in horror, the newspapers were full of this at that time.

"That must have been horrible, I don´t know what to say."

"Aaron was almost broken. If there hadn´t been Jack, I'm not sure what he would have done." Jess said sadly.

"Don´t ask too much of him at once, Alix, you promise me that?"

Alix nodded, "I promise."

**A/N I need some help right now. In chapter 6 will be some "heat between the sheets", to use Rossi´s words. definitely M-stuff. Do I have to change the complete story rating, or is it ok, to announce it, before the chapter starts? Some info would be so kind, thanks!**


	6. Love me

**Hi guys! Chapter six! There is some M-stuff in here, so I changed the rating. The next ones will be T again. Enjoy**

Rossi leaned back in his seat. He was tired, they all were. Prentiss and JJ were barely on the plane and fell asleep instantly. They had found two of the four girls alive, they weren´t always that lucky. He watched Hotch, who was on the phone with Jack and Alix. He smiled, the boy felt comfortable with Alix, which was good, Dave thought, very good. Hotch needed someone and Miss Alexandria Talbot seemed to be exactly the right thing. She had handled the situation with Jack and Jess resolutely and easily, she certainly wasn´t a pretty face with nothing on the inside, rather someone who knew, what life was all about. A real support for Aaron, Rossi hoped.

"Hotch has taste. And she is a pretty rich girl. Her father ist Sen. Talbot, good guy." Morgan said, putting the article of the gallery opening straight under Reid´s nose.

"She's cute, don´t you think?" Morgan asked.

Spencer looked at the photo in the newspaper.

"We shouldn´t do that." he said.

"What do you mean, pretty boy?"

"Discussing Hotch's private life is not appropriate." Spencer decided. "It's his business, we don´t now, what´s going on and we don´t profile each other."

"Spoil sport" Morgan groused, put his seat in the supine position and ostentatiously closed his eyes.

Hotch sat down next to Rossi.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Aaron nodded. "Jack is dotty about Alix. She ist 'super-cool' and he can play Chopsticks on the piano now, when I wanted to send him for recorder lessons, last month, he refused. Playing an instrument is boring, he told me." Hotch shook his head in disbelief.

"Alix is probably good with children?" Rossi noted.

"Definitely she´s good with Jack," Hotch said.

"She´s good for you too, if you let her, Aaron. Think about it."

"It´s fun, playing Cupid, isn´t it, Agent Rossi?" Hotch asked a rhetorical question.

"What do you expect? I´m Italian, I´m a romantic and I want you to be happy again. All I´m saying is, give her a chance. I don´t know her in person, only by what you told me about her. She is a though girl, she doesn´t take flight, when things get difficult. And when I watch you, talking on the phone with her, you smile all over, Aaron. So don´t tell me, there is nothing. You´re attracted to her, a lot. Put your doubts aside, there aren´t so many chances to get happy. Tell her, love her, marry her." Rossi patted Hotch´s shoulder.

As the jet landed at that small private airfield in Quantico, it was already 10 p.m.

"Don´t wanna see anyone in the office until noon."

Hotch said, to everyone's surprise. He was eager, to get to Jack, Hotch missed his little boy. Although, he was asleep, he wanted to see him at least. Of course, he wanted to see Alix as well. Alix...Hotch´s heart was running wild in his chest, 'I miss you' she said on the phone. I miss her too, Aaron thought. He also thought about Rossi's words, was he attracted to her? Oh yes, she had this special way of laughing and she was sexy as hell. Hotch thought of this tight top that she wore, when she picked him up on that road and the striking dress with that leo-print. "Think of something different," Hotch said loudly, "think about something different."

Aaron stopped at Alix house, rang the bell and minutes later he entered her loft.

"Good to have you back," she said and hugged Hotch lovingly. Her love for him was so obvious, he could not resist her unspoken invitation and pulled Alix closer. He enjoyed the softness of her body, her smell and heard her heart pounding in her chest, so close to his.

Hotch was overwhelmed by his feelings.

"Alix"

He said softly, she smiled at him and nodded. She knew what he wanted, it was the same she wanted, since that day, she picked him up.

Alix offered her lips and he kissed her. Tenderly, at first, but then his kisses became more and more passionate. Alix moaned, she was carried away by his presence.

With kissing, hugging and touching they somehow stumbled to Alix bedroom.

"Jack?" Hotch gasped and stopped shortly kissing Alix.

"In the guest room," came her breathless reply.

Aaron laid her on the bed and pulled off her jeans. Her shirt and bra Alix had already lost somewhere in the living room, everything she wore now, were her panties.

She gave Hotch a hungry look and stood up again.

"You´re wearing way too much", she whispered softly and set about to change that. Resolutely she undid his belt and his pants while Aaron impatiently pulled the shirt over his head.

He was wearing retro-boxer-shorts, kind of, tight fit, very tight, Alix grinned and freed him from his shorts, too.

Hotch held his breath as Alix lips covered his hardness, the term 'prudish' wasn´t found in her vocabulary, Hotch thought.

Aaron moaned, she was kneeling in front of him, pleasing him with her lips and tongue, he was about to lose his mind and his control.

"Alix, stop it, I´m..about to...oh my gosh." He heard her warm laugh.

"Let go, Aaron", she said.

A with a supressed cry Aron did.

Minutes later, Hotch held her in his arms, kissing her tenderly. He tasted himself, he never did that before.

Alix hands wandered over his chest, softly and caressing, like butterflies. She wasn´t shocked by his scars, she touched and kissed every single one of it.

"Love me"

She whispered, lifting her hips, so Aaron could take off her panties.

Then he was on her, teasing her nipples with his tongue and gently stroking her tattoo. He followed the rose vines on her side with his finger and made Alix shake uncontrollably.

"Please," she begged Hotch,"please."

Slowly he pushed her legs apart. Alix groaned loudly when Aaron finally entered her. He took his time, slowly at first, he wanted her to get comfortable with his size, then faster and Alix adapted to his moves and his rhythm. Her nails dug into Hotch's back as she came, and a moment later he also poured in Alix.

Hotch could hardly breathe, he now understood, why the French called it "the little death". He was still remaining in Alix, she made no move to let him go. He stroke her hair and kissed her softly. Alix was still shaking a little, holding Hotch close to her.

"Oh Aaron," Alix sobbed.

"God, Alix, don´t cry. I did I hurt you? I didn´t want to." Hotch said, frightened. "And we didn´t talk about prevention, I´m sorry, Alix. I´m not used to that, anymore."

"No, no Aaron, you didn´t, I sometimes cry easily, I have to handle my emotions, somehow. And I´m on the pill and I´m a blood donor. So don´t worry, I´m okay." Alix was still breathing heavily.

"So am I", Hotch said. "Feeling better now?" He wanted to know, kissing her again. He couldn´t get enough from her, Alix teared his walls down, in an instant.

He teased her a little and stroked over her shoulders, her breasts, kissed her belly and kiss by kiss he made down his way, to her point of pleasure.

"Hotch!" she said with playfully indignation.

"Don´t tell me you're tired already," Hotch murmured against her hip, "I'm not."

Hotch went back to Alix and laid down beside her. He checked on Jack, who slept like a log in the guest room, sharing his pillow with Gandhi. He watched the beautiful young woman on the other side of the bed. _'Her hair upon my pillow, like a sleeping golden storm'_, Hotch remembered an old lyrics by Leonard Cohen. It was like a hurricane, what they shared last night and not only once, he thought with a satisfied smile.

Aaron was amazed by the extent of his feelings for Alix. They were other feelings than those for Haley, different, but not less intense. Alix was very different, compared to Haley. For Haley, it had already been a concession to allow light, while making love. Alix was not even scared about his scars, she accepted them, as a part of him.

She had not asked, she probably knew from Jess, what happened. Jess had indicated something like that, in a telephone conversation they had yesterday.  
Alix woke up and blinked. When she saw Hotch, she smiled.

"You´re awake? For long?"

He shook his head, "not for long, Alix. I looked after Jack, he sleeps like a log. He feels at home here, right?"

"And you don´t think, that´s a good thing?" Alix asked, somehow uncertain.

"I want Jack to be happy, Alix, it´s not easy for a child to grow up without a mother."

"It´s not easy for you, to be father and mother at the same time. But you did a good job, Jack is a wonderful boy," Alix said.

"Do you think?"

"Yes, and I think his Dad also quite wonderful," she moved closer to Hotch and snuggled against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Let's get some sleep, Alix." he said.

Alix was already asleep.

Hotch drove Jack to school, the boy bursted with joy, when his father woke him up in the morning. He really missed his Dad. Breakfast was a relaxed affair, Jack was glad that his Dad got along so well with his new best friend Ally. Sometimes Ally blushed when she looked at his Dad and his Dad smiled, every time he looked at Ally. Jack liked that a lot.

Alix felt like singing and dancing through her loft. She was so happy. Making love with Hotch was... Alix found no words. She was in love with him, being in his arms, felt like home. Alix didn´t expect, finding true love again, not after what happened in her first marriage. She was young and naïve, that day´s, thinking love could fix everything.

Alix was surprised, how passionate and demanding Hotch was in bed, there was nothing left from the usual self-controlled Aaron. Still waters, Alix laughed and went into the bathroom. Later she decided to cancel her appointments for today, it was nothing really important. She sent her assistant an email and made her way around to see Jess.


	7. Shadows and light

**Thanks again for reviewing, Hope. Enjoy!**

Alix stepped into the elevator at Mercy-Hospital. Jess was not in her room, according to the nurse she left with a man, heading to the cafeteria. Here we go, Alix thought, Jess hadn´t mentioned a boyfriend, Alix was curious and left the elevator at the 9th floor. She discovered Jess at the window, deep in conversation and holding hands with a guy. The man was older and looked Italian. Jess spotted Alix and waved. Rossi looked interested at the approaching redhead.

Hotch was right about her clothes Tic, she wore a black velvet, deep cut bodice with a silver chain, that had coins and other elements attached, her jeans was holey and her curls turned into all directions. Her look reminded Dave of Garcia, a little. She was younger than Hotch, in her mid-thirties, Rossi estimated. Dave liked her, Hotch made a good choice.

"Hi Jess, you look so much better than yesterday," Alix said, looking questioningly at Rossi, "don´t you think, Mr.?"

"David, David Rossi."

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. David Rossi. I´m Alix Talbot."

Dave nodded.

"But you seem to know, already."

"Hotch and Dave are working together at the FBI," Jess explained.

"That's my cue," Dave said, "Hotch scheduled a meeting, I don´t wanna be late and get slapped." He grinned.

Rossi kissed Jess cheek, "Bye Jess, Miss Talbot."

Alix nodded and turned to Jess, "what did I miss?"

Aaron entered the conference room exactly at 12 o´clock. He thought of Alix, he could almost feel their caresses. Hotch smiled involuntarily, triggering a little earthquake on his team.

"Hotch, there is something..." Reid started and stopped abruptly. He gasped. Derek had rammed his elbow into his side and shook his head.

"Could we focus on the debrief?" Hotch asked dryly and also threw Emily and JJ a stern look, the two women were whispering and giggling quietly.

"Well, let's begin then."

Three long hours later, all outstanding issues had been resolved and Hotch dismissed the team.

"Uh, Hotch, wait a minute," Emily stopped him. She handed him a small jar with a mirror. "Maybe you want to do something about it."

"With your makeup?" Hotch asked irritated.

Prentiss tapped her neck and walked out of the room, giggling again.

Hickey, Hotch suddenly thought and smiled, cute little beast.

A few hours later, Alix was on her way to her family. In the late afternoon Alix entered her parents' house. She was greeted with joyful barking, her brothers three dogs jumped around her.

"Hello, anybody home?"

"In the kitchen, Alix, you also want some cake?" she heard her father calling.

"Mami?"

A little later, Alix entered her mother's bedroom. The older woman looked at her blankly.

"It´s me, Mami. Alexandria," she sat down beside her on the bed.

"You look like my daughter, Miss," Magda Talbot said and her German accent was clearly audible, "She is in Europe, you know? She is working in the fashion industry. I didn´t see her in a while," Magda sounded sad.

"Ich bin doch da, Mami," Alix said, "Ich sitze an Deinem Bett."

"Ich habe Kopfschmerzen und würde gern schlafen, bitte Fräulein." She made efforts to undress.

"Schon gut. Schlaf gut, Mami," Alix went out quietly. Outside, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes for a moment. She could hardly believe that her mother had been a celebrated pianist, a loving mother and wife.

Bradley found his sister, crying. "She had a very bad day today, sweet cheeks," he said, taking his sister in his arms.

"I thought I could make her happy and tell her about Aaron and Jack." Alix cried silently, "every time I think I can handle it, something like this happens. Why does this always has to be like that?"

"Because there is no light without shadow, sis." Brad said prosaic, "what about having some scotch, and telling me about your sweetheart. I don´t want you to be sad, little one, I love you."

Alix nodded and kissed her brother, "I love you too, Brad."

Edward and the senator interrupted their conversation as Alix and Brad came into the living room.

"You might check on Mami, Dad," Alix said to her father, "she's not well."

"She has a headache again?" he asked.

"That´s what Mami told me," his daughter said.

Edward patted on the seat next to him and Alix sat down next to Ned. He put his arm around her.

"You better hand her a double, Bradley."

"And no ice" Alix added, leaning against Ned.

"You wanna talk?" he asked now.

Alix shook her head and poured the scotch in one go, "I'd like to get drunk, but that is probably no good idea."

"It isn´t" Brad confirmed, "on the other hand you´re not going anywhere today and there is a cosy bed waiting upstairs."

"Jeez, Bradley, my glass is empty, what about a damn refill?" Alix asked in a passable imitation of John Wayne.

Hotch put Jack to bed and read him a bit. Jack insisted on reading Emil of Loenneberga, Alix started reading this with him, earlier. I don´t even know this, Hotch thought and was pretty glad that Jack had no little sister that he could pull up a flagpole.

"Ally said, this is her best favorite book of all, her Mami always read it out loud with her. But now Ally's Mami is very ill. This has Ally made very sad, Dad."

"And you don´t want Ally to be sad? "

Jack shook his head, "I like Ally soooo much and Gandhi also. Can I also have a cat, Dad?"

"We´ll have to talk about that again," Hotch replied, "You have to sleep now, you´ll have to go to school, tomorrow," Jack nodded. "Night, Daddy," "good night Jack."

So my heart is not the only one, she conquered by storm, Hotch thought. He reached for his cell phone and dialed Alix number. Maybe she might come over again.

"Talbot", she answered on the third ring.

"Alix? Where are you, I miss you."

"Aaron," she said softly, sounding a bit weird to Hotch.

"Is everything okay? You sound strange."

"I'm at my parent´s place and I'm a little drunk," Alix admitted. "Long story, I´m gonna tell you tomorrow, ok?"

Suddenly, loud noises and yelling was heard, "Alix, what is going on with you?"

Hotch heard shouting and the banging of doors.

"ALIX?"

"Hotch, I don´t know. Something happened to Mami. I'll call you back."

**A/N The top Alix is wearing is something typical Bavarian. It´s called a 'Trachtenmieder', the small silver chain with the elements is called 'Charivari'**


	8. He wont stop

**Thank´s again for reading! Have a nice week-end, everyone**

Hotch ran over two red lights on his way to the Presbyterian Hospital. Alix could hardly talk on the phone earlier, she cried incessantly. Hotch finally spoke with Bradley's friend Edward, who put him in the picture. Magda Talbot had suffered a stroke and was now lying in a coma.

Hotch showed the head nurse his badge, "I´m looking for Sen. Talbot, his wife is here, where can I find them?"

"Trauma Center, 1st floor, Sir."

Aaron hurried up the stairs, he was worried about Alix. He found Henderson and Bradley Talbot in the waiting area.

"Senator?" Hotch said to Alix father, "How is your wife?"

"We don´t know, yet, it is still unclear whether Magda wakes up, her brain was already damaged," the senator said.

Hotch nodded, "Alix told me about her mother´s dementia, Sir."

"She told you, Agent Hotchner? My daughter has much confidence in you."

"I feel the same way about her, Sir. Where is Alix?"

"She's in the chapel, with Ned," Brad told Hotch, "I'll show you."

"How is she holding up?" Hotch asked.

"She is calm again, my sister is a tough girl."

The two men entered the small chapel. Ned and Alix sat side by side on a bench. Hotch saw Alix, holding a rosary in her hands. Her lips moved silently, her eyes were closed. Brad tapped on Edward´s shoulder and took him out. Aaron took Ned's place.

"Aaron? What about Jack, you didn´t leave him alone because of me?"

Hotch shook his head, "he is not alone, a colleague is with him, it's all good." Hotch put his arm around Alix, "You're very important to me, can I do something?"

"Just sit here and hug me?" Alix suggested.

"You find comfort in this?" Hotch wanted to know, pointing at her rosary.

"Yes, I do. You don´t believe in God?"

"Alix, I see the face of evil every day, sometimes I'm not sure that there might be still something good."

"I understand," she said softly, handing the rosary to Hotch.

"In that case you need this probably more than I do."

Hotch stayed another two hours with Alix and her family and then went home to Jack and Garcia, who thankfully had stepped in. Hotch made a comparison to his family. His father died early, not such a big loss. He was, to put it mildly, not the prototype of a perfect father.

Hotch also didn´t have a very close relationship to his brother, the age difference was too big. Sean didn´t follow the family tradition and studied law, he became a cook and worked in New York, they hardly saw each other once a year. The Talbot-Family was the complete opposite, their relationship to each other was characterized by love, cohesion and trust. "If you're not careful, you'll quickly be talbotted", Alix had said earlier. From Hotch´s point of view, that wasn´t a bad thing. He realized how important a big, stable family was, especially for Jack.

In the next few weeks Hotch and Alix tried to bring something like normality into their lives, even if that was not easy under these circumstances. Alix spent a lot of time in the hospital with her mother, she had placed most of her jobs on hold. An assistant took care of her gallery. Her evenings were reserved for Jack, her nights for Hotch.

On a Friday morning happened, what everyone feared, but also expected. Magda Talbot died without regaining consciousness.

Alix took this fact very composed, too composed, in Hotch´s opinion. He didn´t like her so calm and collected. On the other hand Alix was pale like a sheet and barely ate anything, Hotch remembered that she was suffering from anorexia years ago. Speak of the devil and the devil shows up, Hotch thought. He was very concerned about her.

Jess came in the evening and brought Jack to the loft. She hugged Alix compassionate.

"I'm very sorry, if I can do anything, please name it," Jess really wanted to help and looked at her questioningly.

"It's all right, Jess. It wasn´t unexpected, but it´s quite hard." Alix changed the subject. She didn´t want to cry in front of Jack. "Nice you brought Jack. Hello buddy," she leaned over to Jack, who was jumping around her, shouting "Ally, Ally."

Alix hugged him tight. "There are some muffins, waiting for you in the kitchen, honey."

"Yummy" Jack was already eating.

"Aaron isn´t here?" Jess wanted to know, after the women had taken a seat on the couch.

"I sent him shopping, he drove me crazy, frankly. He threw this profiler looks at me, the whole time."

"He's just worried about you, he loves you, Alix."

Jess said firmly, eliciting Alix a happy smile.

"I know," she nodded, "but look at you! You look so gorgeous, this dress is brand new, isn´t it?"

"You like it?"

"Well, this is not about me, liking this dress, but Mr. David Rossi will like it a lot." Alix said, trying a shot in the dark.

Jess grinned, "that obvious? He is so, ... Alix?" She looked irritated when Alix held her hand over her mouth and rushed into the bathroom. Jess went after her.

"You have to puke?" she asked at the door. "Can I come in?"

Jess decided not to wait for an answer and went inside. Alix sat on the edge of the bathtub and didn´t look good.

"You have to puke often?" Jess asked, concerned.

Alix shook her head, "since last night, I don´t feel good, every now and then. Something I picked up in the hospital, I guess. Actually, no wonder at all, if one hangs out at the hospital, every day." Alix was annoyed, "and Jess? Don´t you tell Aaron about that, he´s upset enough, please."

She stood up resolutely. Jess didn´t agree, but promised not to say anything.

"I'll check on Jack," she said and let Alix alone.

Meanwhile Aaron had come back. He cleared away the food with Jack.

"You look pretty nice," he said to Jess, casually, "are you planning on something?"

"Maybe," Jess gave herself enigmatically.

"Do I know him?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"So I do?" Hotch asked again.

"Interrogate someone else," Jess giggled, "I gotta go!"

"Jess is gone?"

Hotch nodded, "You know the guy, she is dating?"

"If you wanna question me, you´ll have to read me my rights, or is that later?" Alix asked, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Very much later," he murmured, running his hands under her top and nibbling at her neck.

"Aaron, Aaron stop, my phone rings. Yes, Talbot," Alix said breathlessly, "Hello?"

"Don´t you believe the death certificate," Alix heard a female voice on the other end.

"What do you mean?" Alix asked, confused, "you have the wrong number?"

"Your mother, he did that before, he will not stop."

"He? Who is he and who are you, how do you know my mother?"

"I have to go, I shouldn´t have called."

"Hello? Hello?" Alix was stunned.

"Who was that?" Hotch asked, alarmed. Alix had become pale.

"I don´t know, but I guess, she has just told me that somebody killed my mother," Alix said, before everything went black.


	9. Angel of death

**Thanks again to Hope! And of course to everyone, enjoying this. Feel free to review, folks.**

Hotch put his unconscious girlfriend on the sofa.

"What happened to Ally?" Jack did see Alix collapse and was afraid. "Daddy?" Jack grabbed Aaron's arm.

"Jack, now listen carefully to me. Alix's fine, look, she is blinking again."

Hotch really hoped, she would do so.

"Ally didn´t blink and she was sick earlier! I heard Ally puke!"

Hotch was horrified, oh, dear Lord. No relapse, please.

"Jack hasn´t heard the word '_puke_' from me," Alix was back among the living.

"Come on Jack, you don´t have to be afraid, I´m ok." Alix reached out for Jack and he snuggled close to her.

"You don´t lie to me?" he asked.

"I´ll never lie to you, Jack", she said, hugging him tight. "I guess, Gandhi's hungry, you like to feed him, Jack?"

"Will do," Jack said enthusiastically and darted into the kitchen.

"What was there on the phone?" Hotch was entirely in FBI mode now. "What did the woman say to you? Was she young or old? Did you hear that voice before?"

"Don´t be mad about me, Aaron, please."

"Mad?" Hotch said quietly, sounding slightly dangerous, "You just scared the hell out of me, by collapsing and I have to also learn from my son, that my girl friend pukes, often, and you think I'm mad?" Hotch shook his head in disbelief, mad? He was scared like hell. "The woman on the phone, Alexandria. Tell me exactly what she said."

Alix took a deep breath, "maybe I just overreacted. She said, I must not believe, what´s on the death certificate. That it isn´t true. And he will not stop and that this has happened before. It was not an old voice, rather young, she didn´t sound familiar, but on the phone, I can´t tell Aaron, please. My Mami died, Aaron, you know?"

Alix was shaking and the tears ran down her face, Hotch wiped them softly away.

"It´s ok, love, everything is gonna be all right." He pulled her into his arms and held her tight. A few minutes later, Alix was asleep, totally exhausted. Hotch was leaning her against a pillow and went to the bedroom to make a call.

"Garcia? I know, it's Friday night, but you have to do me a favor."

"Everything, boss man. What do you need? And I´m so sorry for Alix. You´ll give her a hug from me?"

"I will, Garcia. I want you to check on a phone number, I need to know where the last call came from. Besides, I want you to put the Presbyterian Hospital under the microscope, is the death rate above the average, unusual deaths, things like that."

"Unusual? What´s going on?" Garcia asked.

"Maybe it's nothing, Alix had a strange call, someone has claimed, her mother was killed, and that it didn´t happen for the first time."

"Oh Lord," Penelope said, startled, "You think there is an angel of death? Immediately on it, boss man, ciao!"

Hotch sat down on the bed, he was done and just wanted to sleep, but there were still Jack and Alix, to take care of. He went back to the living room. Alix slept quietly on the sofa, accompanied by Gandhi and Jack. Well, Hotch thought, a bit more space for me, sometimes Alix queen-sized bed was a little overcrowded with two and a half people and a cat. He barely put out the light and then went to bed. Half a minute later, he was already asleep.

Alix woke up, she was still lying on the sofa, it was already getting lighter outside. She dreamed about the call, she remembered. The voice, Alix thought, I do know her. _Nancy? Marcy?_ No. Something similar, focus, Alix. Darcy Cole, of course. A volunteer, twenty, not yet, we talked a few times, Alix was sure about that now. The anonymous caller was Darcy Cole.

She grabbed her car keys and purse and left in a hurry. A little time later she entered the Presbyterian and went to the trauma unit. Nurse Hill was the first to meet her there.

"Miss Talbot, I'm very sorry, I've just heard."

"Thank you, nurse Hill, I am looking for Darcy Cole, is she here today?" Alix had no time for small talk.

"We´re actually missing Darcy, her shift started 30 minutes ago." Nurse Hill said, surprised. "What do you want from her?"

"I need her address," Alix said, her intonation made it clear that '_NO'_ wasn´t an acceptable answer. With the address in her bag Alix drove off.

Hotch was torn from his cell phone from sleep.

"Boss?" Garcia asked on the other end.

"Shoot, Garcia, what did you find?"

"Well, listen, the call came from a public pay phone, outside of the hospital. The principal consultant is called Dr. Carl Hayden. 2 years ago he had do deal with an investigation for active euthanasia. He was blamed of overdosing morphine. The patient was his wife, she had cancer, final stadium. But, there was nothing proved, the case was dropped. Morgan and Reid are already there to check out the medicine man. Then I went through your sweethearts mom´s medical records. Magda Talbot suffered from Alzheimer, for years, otherwise she was in good physical condition, if you believe in medical records and so do I. There was never mentioned something like heart issues, according to the death certificate she died of heart failure. A little weird, I think. And when I say weird, there are some others, four to be specific. Alan Wright, 46, stroke, Dennis Blake, 59, fell from the roof, Sam Cole, 21, motorcycle accident and Hanna Smith, 84, lung cancer. All of them hopeless cases, but died surprisingly quick. The death certificates were signed by different doctors, so that's a dead-end. But the deaths all occurred after the investigation against Hayden. So if you ask me, is there something rotten in the state of Presbyterian, I´m digging deeper, if you want me to."

Garcia took a deep breath.

"You know how good you are, right?"

"I don´t mind to hear this again and again, over and out!"

Hotch stroked his forehead, how could he tell this to Alix? As soon as possible, he thought.

Alix stood in front of Darcy's front door and rang the bell for the fifth time without success. She let out a furious curse and hit every damn doorbell of the house. There is always someone pressing the buzzer, Alix thought. The same time, the buzzer was heard and Alix slipped into the house.

Three floors later, she pounded at Darcy's door.

"Darcy, open up, it´s Alix Talbot! I know you called me!"

Alix wondered briefly how difficult it might be to kick the door open. Too difficult, she thought, and held on to the door frame, the floor had begun to spin around. Alix took a few deep breaths and felt a bit better. She took the credit card out of her purse.

"Please," she said in a low voice, "open up." With a soft 'click' the door was open.

"Darcy? Are you in here?" Alix entered the apartment.

Where the hell is Alix, Hotch thought. On her behalf, he assumed, she was buying rolls for breakfast, but he found her purse and car keys missing. The small bakery was on the other side of the street, so there was no use for a car. Where are you, Alix. Hotch asked no one in particular. The doorbell ripped Aaron from his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Rossi." was answered to the intercom, and shortly thereafter Dave entered the loft.

"Garcia has called me, I thought you could use some help. Shall we call Prentiss and JJ, as well?"

Hotch shook his head, "it´s enough if half of the team has no weekend. I don´t know, where Alix went, I'm afraid, she´s up for some nonsense, probably she remembered something. Jack is still sleeping, you keep an eye on him?"

"Buzz off!" Rossi said.

The secretary knocked at Dr. Carl Hayden´s door.

"Sir? There are two FBI agents, wanting to talk to you."

"FBI?"

Hayden asked, confused. Morgan pushed past the secretary and showed his badge.

"Agent Morgan, Dr. Reid, we need to talk to you about Magda Talbot."

Dr. Hayden pointed to his visitors' chairs. "Please, have a seat. Mrs. Talbot passed away yesterday morning from the effects of a stroke."

"The are some doubts, Dr. Hayden," Spencer said.

"Doubts? What kind of doubts?"

"Doubts that also turned up in the cases of Dennis Blake, Sam Cole, Hannah Smith and Alan Wright," Morgan added.

"You might know, what kind of doubt we are talking about, don´t you, Dr. Hayden?" Spencer indicated.

"What in the world are you implying? The case against me has been dropped, you must be crazy if you assume that I´m running amok in this hospital, killing people indiscriminately. I have taken an oath!" Hayden had gotten furious.

"We don´t suggest, Doctor, we only observed a few facts." Morgan said quietly.

"And we didn´t speak of indiscriminately, Dr. Hayden. It must be difficult to see people suffer, especially as a doctor. Perhaps one can´t tolerate this any longer, and eventually decides to do something?" Reid gave himself sympathetically.

"Look, the people you have just enumerated, I only knew two of them in person. Magda Talbot and Sam Cole. Since his death, his sister works as a volunteer assistant in the trauma center." Hayden pressed a button on his intercom, "Helen? Darcy Cole. Can you send her into my office?"

"Right away, sir," it squealed from the intercom.

"I am willing to cooperate with you, in any possible way, Agent Morgan. If, let me repeat, if your suspicions are true, then this hospital has a major problem and you shouldn´t waste your time with me."

**A/N Alix is putting herself in trouble, don´t you think?**


	10. I screwed up

** Hey, welcome back! Some trouble for Alix...**

Alix was hesitant in the hallway.

"Darcy? Are you there?"

She made a few steps and went into the bed room. Alix eyes opened wide, she was frightened and held her breath. Darcy Cole was sitting on the floor, in her underwear, leaning with her back against her bed. Her left arm was tied off with a hose, a syringe stuck into her vein. Alix didn´t have to check on her pulse, Darcy's broken eyes said it all. Her stomach clenched painfully, not again, Alix thought. She tried to breathe calmly, with moderate success.

"Washington PD, take your hands up!"

Suddenly came an energetic voice from behind. Alix did as she was told and turned around slowly.

"I didn´t say _turn around_, Miss!" the voice said, approached Alix and started to frisk her for weapons.

"What the hell are you thinking? Get your hands off me!" Alix indignantly protested, "I didn´t do anything, she was already dead."

"Sure thing," Mr. Washington PD said, "you can turn around now, Miss. And, _Breaking and Entering_ I wouldn´t call nothing. What´s your name and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Alexandria Talbot and I am a friend of Miss Cole, Officer."

"It´s Detective Samson," he corrected her, "a friend who had some trouble with Miss Cole? You have rioted in the hallway, a neighbor has reported that. The apartment door, it simply sprung open, then?"

Samson was annoyed, it was always the same thing, storytelling time. The suspect seemed a bit disheveled, as if she had just stepped out of bed. Bleary-eyed and pale.

"Did you want to buy dope from her?"

"Buy dope?"

Alix believed herself being in the wrong movie, "which idiot made you a detective? You have no idea who you're talking to, apparently." Alix gave him a stare, Hotch would have been proud of. "Do I look like a junkie? If you assume that, you may not have seen any of them before. Maybe a change of profession is in order! Security guard at walmart, perhaps." Alix said, after a short break.

"One more word and I´ll arrest you", Samson said, what a bitch. "I need to call for support here, do me a favor and shut up, for a moment? Sit down on the chair, you look like hell."

"I'm probably just missing the next shot," Alix snapped sarcastically.

Meanwhile Samson had touched the dead girl carefully, she was already cold.

"Yeah, central? This is Det. Samson, badge number 7783. I´m at 725, Cade Street. Possible overdose. Name of the victim, Darcy Cole. No, girl´s dead, no need for an ambulance. Coroner and forensic´s, Marty. And Marty? Today!"

"725, Cade, over there," Reid said, "where the patrol car is," his voice became husky, at once.

"There is certainly a plausible explanation," Morgan said quietly. What he thought was, not again, please. Not again. He could not help but think of Haley, back then they had all come too late.

They found out, that Darcy Cole had not appeared in the hospital for duty. Alix had also found out this fact. She had pressured a nurse for her address and headed straight to her.

Without informing Hotch, Morgan thought. Either she was incredibly stupid or she really had balls. Morgan tapped on the latter, his boss was not into barbie´s.

"You think she's in trouble?" Reid asked.

"I hope not, pretty boy," Morgan parked the car and they entered the house with guns drawn.

"I'm probably just missing the next shot," Morgan heard a woman's voice in a snippy intonation. Sounds like she has balls, Derek grinned and knocked at the door frame.

"FBI, we´re coming in, Officer."

"Detective", Samson said exasperated, when Reid and Morgan entered the room.

"You´re all right?" Reid asked the redhead.

Alix nodded, "you must be Reid and Morgan? Aaron told me a lot about you. Sorry, we haven´t met before. But enough sweet talking, why don´t you tell this...stiff that I'm not a junkie and that Darcy Cole wasn´t either. This isn´t an OD!"

"Wait, Alix" Reid interrupted her. "It's not helpful calling this Officer a stiff."

"It´s Detective, for God´s sake" Samson said again. And, judging by his tone, the next one, calling him 'Officer' was about to get shot.

"You really know her? My deepest sympathies", he growled, "Can someone tell me what is actually going on here? Since when are drug addicts within the jurisdiction of the FBI? "

" Miss Cole was a witness in a FBI investigation, it is possible that she was murdered. We take it from here."

"The Talbot girl broke in here," Samson etched again.

"Is that true?" Derek asked her.

"Actually I have only fulfilled my duty as a citizen. I felt as if I had heard strange noises in the apartment and have interpreted this as an emergency. I stepped in, that was all." Alix remembered an excuse, her ex-husband had used.

"Strange noises from a dead body? Must have been a zombie. You don´t believe that crap?" Samson said frustrated," then it´s my time to leave. CSI is on it´s way."

With a last grim look towards Alix Samson was gone.

"_You fulfilled your duty as a citizen_?" Morgan repeated, "I've never heard such rubbish before."

"But she's right, there is an judgment of 79, the State of Georgia vs. Ted Wilbur. Wilbur actually...But this is perhaps not so important," Spencer said, interrupting himself, he had noticed Morgan's annoyed expression.

"I´ll call Hotch," he said instead, and went out the door.

"Hotch," Alix said, suddenly frightened, "I didn´t tell him, what´s up. How angry you think, he´ll be? He´ll kill me?"

"Well, I would," Morgan muttered angrily. "You put yourself in an impossible situation. What if the killer had still been here?"

"I'm sorry," Alix said regretfully.

"You don´t have to tell me, tell Hotch," Morgan said. "When we arrived here and saw the patrol car, my heart almost stopped. What do you think, goes on in Hotch? He already lost one woman, he loved."

He pulled on his gloves.

"What are you doing?" Alix wanted to know.

"Darcy Cole had a brother, Sam. He is one of the possible victims. We assume that something has aroused her suspicion. That´s why she has worked as a volunteer, she has been investigating."

"One of the victims, how many are there?" Alix asked, horrified.

"Including your mother we consider five possible vic´s." Spencer answered Alix question.

"Hotch said you better go home and wait for him there. He didn´t want, I mean, he's just in the middle of a conversation he cannot talk to you right now."

Spencer was looking for some friendlier words, than that, Hotch had just used. Alix realized, she screwed up, big time.

"You must not talk nicely, , I realize that I am in trouble. Now I have to get me out of this mess." Alix said firmly. "Thank you for helping me out here." She made her way home.

"Really that bad?" Derek asked, when Alix was out the door.

"Hotch was pissed, but I think most of all he was worried." Spencer also pulled on his gloves and searched for something useable.

**by the way, any suggestions who Alix ex-husband might be? I placed some hints in this and the following chapters. Ideas?**


	11. No more solo efforts

**Thanks again to Hope and to all of you, reading this. Enjoy the next chapter!**

Hotch had completed the surveys at the Presbyterian. Darcy Cole actually did some research. Nurse Hill remembered one or the other occasion when Darcy was more than interested in certain events. Hotch again spoke with Dr. Hayden, who had calmed down again and did his own researches on the medical records. Aaron striked off the doctor from his mental list. Although he was certain that Hayden had fulfilled the last wish of his wife, otherwise Hayden was a man of integrity and obviously concerned about this things, going on in his hospital. Hotch left it to Reid and Morgan, to investigate further. Spencer assured him that Alix was all right, a bit shaken, but ok. For now, Hotch thought, he slammed his palm on the steering wheel and cursed. How could she do this? Leave without a word, putting herself in danger?

He was still mad at Alix, when he entered the loft. Alix sat with Jack and Rossi at the large dining table and put together a puzzle. Gandhi was sitting in the middle, trying in his own way to participate. Jack sat on Alix lap and laughed, she hugged Jack with an arm around his waist and her other hand tenderly stroke over his hair. Aaron's rage fizzled out almost completely and made room for a completely different need.

"Daddy!" Jack had discovered his father and rushed to Aaron.

"Hi buddy, having fun with Ally and Uncle Dave?"

"We´re putting a puzzle together, Gandhi repeatedly mixes everything up. That´s so funny, Daddy. Will you join us? "

"Maybe later, Jack. There´s a playground, just around the corner, wanna go there with Uncle Dave?"

Jack shrugged.

"Playground would be great, Jack", Dave now said. " I haven´t been there for a long time."

"I think you're too big for the swing, Uncle Dave, but you can nudge me." Jack suggested and toddled off with Rossi.

Alix looked doubtfully at Hotch. He didn´t give the impression that he wanted to slap her, but Alix didn´t want to bet on this.

"Aaron," she said softly, taking a step towards him.

"Don´t you say anything, Alix."

Hotch gave her a rough push, pressed her at the exposed-brick wall of the loft and kissed her demanding. Before Alix knew it, Hotch had removed her shirt, pulled up her skirt and slid down her panties. Alix felt his arousal at her thigh and moaned in surprise. She wrapped her right leg around his hip. Seconds later, Hotch pushed into her, hard and fast, their faces were barely an inch apart from each other, their breath almost mingled.

Alix was captured by his eyes and she suddenly could see everything. She saw his pain, his passion, his grief and his anger, his fear of losing her, she saw everything, everything Aaron would never dare to say. Alix looked at him and felt it at that moment. She scraped her back on the bricks, she felt no pain, only Aaron, who was such a perfect fit inside of her. Never before she had felt so close to him, as in this moment, he made himself practically naked for her. Hotch came fast and furious and Alix cried out loud, when she came, seconds later.

"No more solo efforts, Alix, do you understand that?"

Hotch still pressed her against the wall and held her gaze fixed with his. Alix amber eyes almost had turned into the dark brown colour of Aaron's.

"What ever you want," Alix gasped and wrapped her other leg tightly around Hotch. He had not yet withdrawn from her and Alix took advantage of that fact, shameless. Her hands and her lips were suddenly everywhere, Hotch felt that he was getting hard again.

"Well then, I know, you can do this again" he heard her say hoarsely and gave her once again, what she wanted so badly.

"Your back looks terrible, Alix," Hotch said, startled, as both were tangled up in bed together. "I should not have been so rough, I´m sorry."

"Well, you've made your point very clear," Alix answered, "You thought I earned some punishment?" She laughed softly.

"That's not funny, Alix, please." Hotch was not proud of it, he didn´t lose control, never, but his feelings for Alix probably broke more than a dam inside of him.

"Oh, Aaron, come on. I'm not an innocent girl anymore, I've had some punishment-sex before. You and your wife, you never slept together, when one of you was pissed?"

"No, mostly I slept on the sofa and Haley remained silent." Aaron admitted cautiously. "It's odd, lying in bed with you and talking about my wife."

Alix put her head on his chest, "I do not mind, tell me something about her, I'm kinda like her?"

"I cannot think of two women who are as dissimilar as you and Haley. I joined a theater group, because of her, back then in high school. Our marriage was going well, when I was a prosecutor. After changing to the BAU things got difficult and when Jack came Haley couldn´t stand my job anymore, I refused a transfer, one thing led to another and we ended up in divorce court. "

"You still loved her, right? I know how that feels." Alix took a deep breath, "I didn´t leave my husband because I no longer loved him. He's an old friend of my father, they were comrades in the Army. God, I was so in love with him, so many things I didn´t see, things, that had been so obvious. I wanted to be happy with him, I wanted to have children, but I didn´t get pregnant. In hindsight, it was probably better that way. He has never loved me, like I loved him. I was only a substitute for the other one. I left, because I could not stand it anymore."

"I'm sorry," Hotch replied.

"You don´t have to, it was long ago. Moreover, I have now found the right guy," Alix said, kissed Hotch and got out of bed. "Dave cannot deal with Jack for ever, I have no idea how long the two of them are already gone."

Morgan and Reid were able to find something useful in Darcy's apartment. Darcy had notes to everyone who worked at the Trauma Unit and still some more. Morgan stopped at a Chinese restaurant and then at Alix loft.

"Information and food" Morgan answered to the intercom.

Hotch opened the door, "You found something?" Reid showed the box with the notes.

Aaron nodded, "We´ll eat, first. Alix, you´re comming?"

"Immediately," she called from the bathroom. Her hair was still wet, just like Hotch´s, Reid thought. And she was wearing jeans and shirt, also just like Hotch. It was true what they said about people in a relationship, they looked alike.

"Hm," she said, "Chinese Food. There´s beer in the fridge, if someone likes, but there is also juice and water. Shouldn´t we wait for Dave and Jack?"

"I have just spoken to Rossi, they´re going to Jess." Hotch said.

Alix grinned, Jess, where else. "Is there some chicken soup?"

Reid nodded and handed her the soup.

"Is Hefe-Weizen what you meant with 'beer'?" Derek asked, undecided standing in front of the open refrigerator.

Alix joined him in the kitchen, "it´s probably not, what American´s call beer, it something special."

"Well, then surprise me," Morgan said, and watched with interest as Alix took tall glass from the cupboard, held it at an angle and slowly let the beer run. At the end she turned the bottle a little and poured the rest into the glass. "I'm only half American, my mother is from Munich," Alix explained.

"Prost Morgan" she said, and sat down at the dining table.

A few fried noodles and baked duck later, Spencer put the box with Darcy's notes on the cleared table.

"She was very thorough, she has files for each and everyone, who was connected to the Trauma Unit. Nurses, medical assistants, M.D´s and so on. She pieced many things together and made a lot of assumptions. I had a quick previous look." He explained to Alix, wo was looking curious at him. "Um, I´m a fast reader, Alix. I suggest everyone takes a file and maybe, there is a concrete suspicion." Reid said.

"Can I have a file or do you want me to sit here, quiet and look pretty?"

Alix asked Hotch with an innocent look. He handed her the two of Darcy's notepads.

"Don´t push it," Hotch said softly.

Derek laughed, the redhead was cocky, he liked that.

"You don´t have a sister, I guess?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, no, just a brother, but he's already off the market, sorry."

Alix smiled and stuck her nose into the notes again. "Ugh, nurse Hill sleeps with Dr. Burgess." Alix shivered.

"Burgess?" Hotch asked.

"Jep, the small, greasy one with the nerd glasses, the one that looks like a tawny owl."

Hotch knew, whom she was talking about.

"By choice?"

"I don´t know yet, Darcy wrote a lot more..." Alix suddenly stopped reading.

"Holy crap, this is so disgusting! What a dirty pig! He caught her son in the hospital, he was stealing narcotics. Burgess is blackmailing her with it."

"That makes him a pig and a blackmailer, but not a killer," Hotch said.

"What about Dr. Finch?" Reid asked.

"Finch? I don´t know him very well, I´ve seen him sometimes.. Bradley has talked to him, often. If I remember correctly."

"You´re not sure about it?" Reid wanted to know.

"I will, I´ll call Brad," Alix said, reaching for the phone. She went into her bedroom, to be undisturbed.

"Everything is ok, with you and Alix?" Morgan asked.

"Sure, we have," Hotch was looking for a suitable formulation, "talked it over."

Morgan grinned, he had a pretty good idea how this debate had looked like. He almost envied Hotch for the redhead, she was the complete package, heart, brain, body. Like a swiss army knife.

"I think Finch is the first choice," the swiss army knife now said. "He talked to my brother about suicide and life after death."

She hugged Hotch from behind and kissed him on the neck. "Thank you, for talking to my father and explaining everything to him. He is very upset about Mami's death. We all are. Brad told me, you found so nice words."

Hotch turned in his chair, placed Alix on his lap and hugged her without a word. It didn´t matter to him that Morgan and Reid were still there.

Morgan pushed Reid almost off the chair, "let´s see if we can catch Finch in hospital", he said.

"Why we had to leave so fast?" Reid asked blankly at the door.

"Sometimes I really don´t know, what planet you´re from, kid. They´re gonna be friendly to each other, very friendly, kiddo."

"Oh... OH," Reid said, he suddenly understood. "We gotta go and catch our killer. Fast."

After being very friendly to each other, Hotch and Alix looked for some distraction, made themselves comfortable on the sofa and watched a movie.

"Things are going well with Dave and Jess?" Hotch asked, reaching for the popcorn.

Alix smiled, "You noticed?"

"It wasn´t hard to miss, Alix. Besides, I´m a profiler"

"Now, that I often take care of Jack, she has a little time for a private life."

"With Dave?"

"Why not, Aaron? I don´t know how serious their relationship is, but they met very often, period. Would that be such a problem for you?" Alix was confused, "I thought you're friends with Rossi?"

"I am, but that's not the point."

"So? What is the point, then? Just because Haley didn´t get along very well with your job, Jess must not have the same problems, automatically. I guess, she knows the risk very well, just like I do."

Alix sat upright, "Or do you think that it´s not clear to me, how dangerous your job is? I deal with the fact that you have a bulletproof vest in the closet, a Glock 17 at your hip and a 26 for back up at your ankle. I have an uneasy feeling when the man I love leaves our home to chase crazy serial killers, but ... what? "

Hotch looked at her attentively, "the man you love?"

"The man I love," Alix repeated.

"You never said that before," Hotch said.

"When we were together the first time, I was a bit emotional, remember?"

Hotch nodded.

"I made a promise to Jess, not to overcharge you, so I was crying, because it had almost slipped out of my mouth. I love you, Aaron, since the moment I first saw you."

"Come here," Hotch put the popcorn away and looked into Alix's eyes, "I love you too, Alexandria Talbot. So much, I hardly can find words to tell you," he kissed her gently on her mouth," and I have nothing against Dave and Jess, I just feel responsible for Jess, I owe her a lot, nothing more. And it drives me crazy, how incredibly sexy you look, when you get upset. But it scares me a little that you can tell it´s a Glock 17, and you recognize a 26."

"My ex-husband taught me that stuff," Alix grinned. "And also, how to handle it, just for your information," she added, slipping back against Hotch´s chest, snuggling close to him.


	12. Hope is disappointment

** Hi and welcome back. Finch is the UnSub, well at least one of them...**

"That was too easy," Derek said, "way too easy."

They didn´t catch Finch at the hospital but at home. Finch didn´t resist and immediately talked about his "mission." Garcia also made another contribution.

Dr. Finch really was a man on a mission, Garcia found four different aliases in four different states. 20 victim´s and Garcia feared, that was only the tip of the iceberg.

He was highly convinced and motivated by his mission to help the sufferers over, into a better life. Finch, however, strongly denied having anything to do with Darcy Cole's death. Reid was inclined to believe him.

"Why would he suddenly change his MO? In addition, he was eager to tell us all about it, he is convinced of helping people. Darcy wasn´t ill, and if she would have confronted him, he certainly wouldn´t have killed her."

Morgan nodded. "Darcy didn´t make herself a lot of friends with her sniffing around, there are motives en masse."

Detective Samson entered the precinct in which they had brought Finch.

"Hey, FBI, I do owe you and the Talbot girl an apologize. The ME has just handed me Darcy Cole´s autopsy report. There is another puncture wound, also injuries in her vagina, that happened post-mortem. The guy killed the poor girl, fucked her and then made it look like an overdose, sick bastard!"

Samson was angry, he was in the mood to slap someone.

"Did you find traces of DNA?" Reid asked.

Samson nodded, "all there, we just need a control sample."

"We will get one," Morgan said.

Alix woke up because Hotch's cell phone rang. "Aaron?" She heard the water running in the shower. Reid´s name was shown on the display, so she picked it up, maybe, it was important.

"Yes Spencer? It´s Alix, Hotch is in the shower, you´ll call again?"

"Um, no. I can also tell you what's going on. Finch's our man. Morgan and I have arrested him, he couldn´t wait to confess."

Alix took a deep breath, "So he really killed my mother?" she asked.

"Yes, I´m afraid so and I'm very sorry," Spencer said.

"It's over then?", Alix wanted to know.

"We caught the angel of death, yes. But, Alix. Finch is not responsible for the murder of Darcy Cole. He has nothing to do with that. Darcy was," Spencer was undecided whether he could tell Alix details.

"what happened to her, Spencer?"

"Darcy was raped after her death and the DNA traces we found, didn´t match Finch. Alix?" Reid heard her moan.

"I'm fine, what happens now?"

"The evidence, we found in Darcy´s apartment, will be handed over to Det. Samson, the Washington PD will take care of Darcy´s killer, who ever that might be. You´ll put Hotch into the picture?"

"Of course, I do. And Spencer? Thank you for everything, bye."

"Who was it," Hotch asked as he came out of the bathroom. "Honey?"

"Reid has called, it was Finch, he killed all this people."

"Did he confess?"

Alix nodded, "but he has not killed Darcy. Reid said she was, that's so disgusting, she was already dead when he ... Oh my gosh, this makes me so sick."

Alix unceremoniously puked into the popcorn bowl. Hotch sat down beside her and took care of her hair.

"All better?"

"I think so, can you pour me a double scotch?" Alix said.

"Maybe you shouldn´t be drinking alcohol right now, I'm not a doctor, but you´re puking for several days now, maybe, we...what about a test, Alix?" Hotch said carefully.

"Test? I'm not pregnant, Aaron!" Alix started to cry, "maybe I can´t get pregnant at all? I´ve tried, Aaron. So hard. For over a year I tried to have a baby and I have been 10 years younger, than I am now." Alix sobbed, the pain from back then suddenly was so present again, "it's just all too much right now."

Alix shivered and Hotch took her in his arms. He stroked her back, Hotch knew, Alix loved Jack, a lot, like he was her own. But he didn´t know, how badly she wanted to have a baby and how hard it obviously was for her, not getting pregnant.

"It will be all right, darling, I promise."

"If I´m still sick next week, I'll make as many tests as you want, okay?"

Alix was in the mood for a concession. Hotch was relieved, there was his girl again.

"I agree", he said and kissed her forehead.

The next morning, Hotch looked at her questioningly.

"What? I'm doing well, I do not, I repeat, do not puke, in fact, I'm hungry."

Alix gave herself relaxed, she pushed aside all thoughts of having a child. She had suffered like hell, back then. Each one of these unsuccessful twelve months. Hope is the beginning of disappointment, Alix thought and took a hungry bite in her honey roll.

"You want me to drive you to your parents home?" Hotch asked.

She shook her head, "no, you don´t have to, spend your day with Jack. We´re talking only about the funeral and all the things, connected to it."

"You sure?" Hotch asked again.

"Pretty sure", the redhead said. An hour later, Alix made her way to her family. "I'm off," Alix said, kissing Hotch again. "You´ll hug Jack for me, okay?"

"I always do so, honey," Hotch watched her leave.

The man with the nerd-glasses was waiting a considerable time on street opposite to Alix gallery. When she left the house, he grinned maliciously, it was about time.

Alix pressed the button of her central locking system, as someone pressed a sweet-smelling cloth over her mouth, from behind. The man, that looked like a tawny owl, pushed the unconscious woman ruthlessly into the car and drove off with her.


	13. You will be the first to die

**Hi and welcome back. Thank´s again to Hope, for reviewing. Enjoy! **

Hotch wanted to leave the loft also, when the doorbell rang.

"Detective Samson, Washington PD, I want to pick up the documents from Darcy Cole."

"Come up, second floor." Aaron said and opened the door.

"Hi, I´m Det. Samson", the detective said and showed his badge.

"The documents are on the table," Hotch said, and let the detective in.

"Are there any new clues?"

"Not really, Agent Hotchner," Morgan told Samson about the connection between the FBI and Alix Talbot, and Samson already knew, her father was Henderson Talbot, the senator. That made Samson more cooperative, and of course the fact, that he was pissed about that bastard, that killed Darcy Cole.

"Still nothing definitive, Dr. Reid has informed me of the blackmailing case Burgess / Hill, but it´s still unclear, whether there is a connection between the murder and the blackmailing. Burgess was suspended yesterday evening and an arrest warrant has been requested."

"Already been issued for the wanted list?" Hotch wanted to know. Samson nodded, took the box in reception and acknowledged this. Together they left Alix loft.

"Still no answer?" Edward asked.

"No, she should be here by now." Brad frowned, "there's something wrong."

He was still under the impression of the development of the current events. The so-nice-looking Dr. Finch was his mother's murderer.

Brad was concerned about Alix. She was on time. Always. And she would have called, if something delayed her. He pressed again to redial.

"Mailbox again, Ned."

"Maybe she couldn´t get out of bed, our sweetheart is in love, madly. You know, Brad?" Ned tried to cool down his worried boyfriend a bit. "In addition, her phone ist always in silent mode, when she is driving in her car."

Brad shook his head. He was only about a year younger than Alix, their bond was very close, many people thought they were twins. Brad had a bad feeling, a very bad one.

He called Hotch. "Hey, we´re missing Alix, is she still with you? No? Hotch, she isn´t answering her cell, I ´m worried. I lost my Mom, I can´t lose my sis, too. All right, I´m waiting for your call, Hotch."

Brad sat down. "She drove off four hours ago," he said flatly.

"What's going on?" Jess asked. She startled when she saw Aaron's face.

"Alix has not arrived in Fredericksburg, yet."

Jess turned pale, "she said she wanted to go elsewhere?"

"No, Jess, she didn´t." Hotch tried not to be overwhelmed by his emotions. The images of dead Haley broke ground again. Hotch tried to shake it off. I can´t lose her, Hotch thought. Please, no. "She's fine, she's fine," he repeated the words again and again, like a mantra. There must be an easy explanation, he thought. Aaron's cell phone rang again.

"Yes, Hotchner?"

"Bad news, Hotch." Morgan said on the other end, "Samson has just called me, Charles Hill has found his mother dead, early this morning in her apartment. Her throat was cut with a scalpel. We´re sure that Burgess did it, being suspended made him snap. Hotch, are you still there?" Morgan was worried, there was complete silence on Hotch's end.

"Burgess has Alix," Hotch said slowly and dropped his cell.

Alix awoke with a murderous headache. She could not really move, she was tied with her arms at the back of a chair.

"So, you´re finally awake, bitch?"

Burgess slapped Alix brutally in her face.

"Why can´t women simply let go, eh? Cole was sniffing around and made nurse Hill crazy! She said, she´ll tell the police, I had to kill her. And you? You also butt into it. Your FBI-lover is running wild at the Presbyterian, they _sus-pen-ded_ me, did you know that?"

"Well done," Alix hissed thoughtless and caught another hard slap. "Come on, Burgess, you´ll never get through with this, what do you want from me? Kill me also? That wont get you back your job," she had learned from experience and tried a more reasonable way now. "You should give up and cut me loose, the FBI already knows, what you did."

"You think so?" the tawny owl said malicious, "If the FBI is trying to catch me, you´ll be the first to die."

He struck her again. Alix gasped, she tasted blood from her torn lip. Probably there were courses for guys, she thought, in a fit of black humor, how to slap a woman the most effective? Alix giggled hysterically and made Burgess more angry. He shook her violently, Alix head shook wildly back and forth, she drifted back into the comforting darkness.

She was alone when she woke up again. Alix moaned, her bones ached. Bones, she didn´t even know she had them. Alix tried not to panic and took a deep breath. "Calm down and think, Alix," she said aloud, "what options do you have?"

Her legs were free, Burgess was negligent, he tied her arms only. Alix jerked and tugged at the rope. Rule No.9, she thought, completely useless, if you don´t keep to it. Aaron, she thought, where are you, she couldn´t suppress a sob.

"_AARON_!"

Alix cried out all her fear and panic and felt a little better. She looked around, what was this? A basement? Someone must have a very strange sense of humor. She remembered her last time in a basement like this, with matches and gas, thinking about torching a fucking boat. She had to giggle, was this how it felt, when you´re about to lose your mind? Thinking about ridiculous things of the past?

Alix pulled herself together again and tried to think reasonably clear. She slided with the chair against the wall and tipped it over. Again and again. "Geh kaputt!" Alix shouted, "Himmel-Kreuz-Donnerwetter! Geh kaputt!" It felt like a 100 times later, the chair finally had pity on desperate Alix. The chair crunched and with a final agonized creak it broke. Alix tumbled to the ground and let out a triumphant yell. She took a few deep breaths and tried to ignore the pain. After a few minutes she curled her legs through her arms and said a short prayer for her yoga teacher. Alix cried relieved and stood up slowly and careful. Unfortunately, Burgess didn´t overhear the noises from the basement. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked angrily and approached Alix with his bloody scalpel.

"Drive faster, Rossi," Hotch said quietly. He felt as if ice water rushing through his veins instead of blood. He clutched Alix rosary in his hand, asking silently for help.

"I didn´t think you´re a Catholic," Rossi said.

Hotch shook his head, "I'm not, Alix gave it to me." Hotch carried the rosary with him, since he had received it from Alix. For Aaron, this rosary was like an insurance policy for the fact, that everything will turn out, to be fine. He hoped, there really was someone who took care of his beloved Alix and that this someone didn´t think, he had not learned his lesson.

Dave nodded, "that does not matter, He will hear you."

He must, Rossi added in his thoughts. Dave didn´t, no couldn´t imagine what was about to happen, if they didn´t find Alix alive. Garcia had tracked down Alix cell phone and now they navigated through the plains of Virginia.

"Where to now?" Rossi asked the speaker,

"still about half a mile, then there has to be a lane or something on the right," Garcia answered breathless. The two dark SUVs drove in killing speed behind each other and then turned into the path, Garcia announced.

"What do you think, asshole? You think you get me without a fight? Has Darcy fought back, or nurse Hill? When you touched her with your sticky, greasy fingers, you loser! Ah, no, you like women who don´t fight, right? Otherwise you probably don´t get horny? And you want to kill me? You're too stupid to properly tie a woman to a chair!"

Alix let her aggressions run free, she had exceeded the limits of her fear and Alix had only one goal, to survive. For Aaron, Jack, for her whole family and the baby, she might have, one day. She had to buy herself time and she had to make him angry. Angry men make mistakes, men who makes mistakes can be overwhelmed, her ex-husband told her. She looked around quickly, something, she thought, for God's sake, there has to be something?!

_Aaron, please, please hurry up._

Alix had no doubt that Hotch was on his way, but would he come before it was too late? Alix hands were still tied, when Burgess took it seriously, she had no chance. Her eyes fell on a small shelf. Was that an iron pipe? Alix grabbed the pipe and swung like a baseball bat. Brad had taught her how to use it and Alix was a fast learner. That would end, she thought grimly, here and now, in one way or another.

"You don´t dare, bitch," Burgess snapped with a cant voice and came closer to her.

"You have no idea, how wrong you are," Alix said, suddenly calm and cold as ice, she took aim and struck.

The two SUV´s stopped with screeching tires before the secluded farm-house. From far away you could already hear the sirens from the State Police. Alix cherry red TT stood on the lawn.

"There's blood on the side window," Morgan said quietly.

Dave put his hand on Aaron´s chest, "Just keep a cool head, do you understand, Hotch?" Rossi made not the slightest attempt to stop Hotch, none of them would have done so.

"Let's go," Hotch said harshly.

"FBI!" Rossi shouted, "we´re comming in, Burgess!" The front door was not locked, Burgess apparently felt safe. With guns drawn, the four agents entered the farmhouse. They split up.

"Safe" Reid called from the kitchen.

"Safe" also came out of the bedroom, by Morgan.

"The basement," Rossi said and kicked the door to the basement open.

"Burgess, FBI," Rossi went down the stairs first. Below he almost tripped over Burgess lifeless body. His head was lying in a large pool of blood. Alix sat huddled and shivering in a corner, clutching the iron pipe. Rossi felt Burgess pulse and shook his head. Alix had done their homework, Burgess would never touch a woman again, never again.

Hotch knelt beside Alix and stroked her hair soothingly.

"Let go, Alix, it's all good, I'm here."

He saw the horror in her eyes and his heart clenched painfully. Her face was swollen and she had a laceration on her temple, where she hit the window of her car and her lip was bleeding. Otherwise, she seemed unhurt. Hotch untied her hands and took the iron pipe from her.

"Can you stand up, Alix?" Hotch asked.

"Did I kill him?" Alix wanted to know as Hotch pulled her up, slowly.

"You had no choice, he wont hurt anyone, again." He led Alix carefully towards the basement stairs, past the dead Burgess.

"I cannot take the stairs," her legs were made of pure jelly, "I can´t, Aaron," she groaned and slumped in Aaron's arms. Hotch carried her up the stairs and placed her in a chair. Reid came with a bowl of water and a towel from the bathroom. "To wash off the blood," he said.

"We must wait for the forensics, but we can do the photographic evidence for the prosecutor." Hotch said.

"Alix, Alix wake up, we need your help." Hotch stroked her arm and she sat up with a jerk back.

"Where is Burgess?"

"In the basement, he's dead, honey"

"I slammed him with the pipe," Alix memory was present again.

"We need to take a few photos for evidence, all right?" Alix nodded.

"But I can´t do it, I am personally involved, I should not even be here, you know?" Hotch explained, he had so many regulations pushed aside, the concerns about Alix had made them unimportant. Alix nodded again.

"Reid can do the pictures," her voice sounded stronger than before.

"You've heard it," Hotch said to Reid, "we leave you alone."

"I'm not going to touch you, I'll just take pictures, Alix. Can you tell me where he hit you?"

"He hit me in the face several times, he has shaken me. Where the laceration is from, I don´t know, I was unconscious."

Spencer clicked for the umpteenth time.

"He tied me to a chair," Alix sobbed and held out her wrists, Reid observed significant, bloody rope marks. Spencer was glad that Hotch stood outside at the door.

"The injuries to the arms and shoulders are of my fault, when I tried to break the chair at the wall."

"You have to take your top off, I´m afraid" Reid said apologetically.

"That´s okay, it does not bother me," Alix groaned in pain, as she pulled the shirt over her head.

"You also have abrasions on your back, where are they from?" Spencer wanted to be as thorough as be possible.

"Unrendered bricks in my loft."

Reid first said nothing and then turned red at once. "That was too much information, Alix", he said.

"But you wanted to know," she answered.

"I guess we're done here. You'll still have to make a written statement, preferably with a lawyer, you know one? "

"Edward is a lawyer, my brother´s boyfriend, "Alix pulled her shirt back on.

Meanwhile, ambulance, forensics and the State Police had arrived and the house was filled. Hotch and Alix went to the ambulance truck.

"I'm Dr. Doug Ross," the bald-headed man said, "and forget the joke, you just wanted to make, I know them all."

He took out a little lamp and checked Alix eyes, "follow the light, do you have a headache?" Dr. Ross threw Alix a serious look. "So?"

"Right now, I cant´t tell you what doesn´t hurt, Doc. I'm so tired, and I feel..dirty and I guess, it would be the easiest thing to faint. I want Hotch to take me home, have a shower and a bed, to sleep about a week."

"I am sure, John McClane would be very proud of you," Dr. Ross said, in reference to 'die hard', "but you have a slight concussion, several bruises, a cut that needs to be sewn and if I may be honest, you have suffered a severe emotional trauma, I can´t let you go home."

"Hotch, please, no hospital, the last doctor almost killed me." Alix panicked, waving her hands around.

"Wanna take a look at the photos, Reid made?" Hotch asked sharply. "You could have died in there. Would you want me to tell Jack that he has lost his new mother? Would you?" he asked sharply, "Answer me!"

"Stop it!" Alix cried, "how can you say something like that!"

She slapped Hotch´s face and hit his protective vest, again and again, she sobbed and cried uncontrollably.

"It's all right, love, let it out," Aaron pulled her tightly to him. Alix clung to Hotch and was shaking like a leaf.

"That wasn´t fair, Agent," Dr. Ross said.

"Sooner or later, she would have collapsed, Doc, and I wanted her to be with me, when she does. She is a tough girl, Dr. Ross, she´ll make it."

**A/N so, any suggestions about Alix ex?**

**b.t.w., 'Himmel-Kreuz-Donnerwetter' is a Bavarian curse and 'geh kaputt' means 'break'**


	14. Hope dies last

**Hi and welcome again. Hate to say it, but this is the last chapter, hope you´ll like the end**

"Who invited the vultures?" Morgan pointed at the broadcasting truck, which was making his way towards the farm-house.

"Alix father is a senator, that's just the beginning. As soon as the news is spread, they fall over this place like locusts," Reid feared.

"The State Police had to shut down the area, why didn´t the idiot´s do that?" Morgan went to distribute a major bullocking.  
The darkened limousine Henderson Talbot´s had arrived a few minutes before reporters at the crime scene, the Talbots drove off immediately, after Hotch´s call.

Alix was sitting on the backseat, in her brother´s arms. Her wounds were treated as good as possible. The senator had also objected to a stay at the hospital, categorically.

"We have a private nursing service, she is in good hands."

Hotch nodded, "as soon as I can get away from here, I´ll be there, too. Press is already here, they want a statement. From the FBI side there will we _ 'NO_ _COMMENT'_, Henderson."

"They won´t get much more from us, not yet" Edward barged in. " I´ve made it quite clear to the State Police and the forensics, absolutely no statements of my client are to be expected, not in her condition."

Ned turned to Aaron, "Alix has to make an official statement, I know. But the way I see it, the evidence is pretty clear, Burgess is guilty of kidnapping and attempted murder, Alix has acted in self-defense."

"There is no doubt about that, but I would like to spare her that statement, too. She´s been through enough, already. I see what´s possible." Hotch said.

"And Edward?"

"We´ll protect her like Cerberus," Ned grinned and got into the car.

Four hours later, Hotch finally arrived in Fredericksburg. Morgan had sent him home to Alix, _You´re only standing in our way,_ Morgan said. Hotch was honestly glad about it, the mental tension began to take it´s toll on him. He felt like been to hell and back.

"Take a seat, son," Henderson said and handed Hotch a glass, half filled with light brown liquid.

Aaron could not prevent his hand from trembling slightly as he took the glass.

"Alix is in her room, Brad is with her. She´s fine, as far as one can tell under these circumstances. How do you endure all this? All this violence, and all this death?" the senator asked, totally shaken. First his wife, then his daughter, it almost went beyond his mind.

"I can stand it, because we sometimes win, Henderson, and because there are Jack and Alix." Hotch emptied the glass and stood up. He walked towards the stairs, when his cell phone rang.

"Hotchner," he said wearily, "Chief Strauss?"

"Your Boss?" Henderson asked.

Hotch nodded, the senator took Hotch´s cell.

"Go to her," and then, "Chief Strauss, nice to talk to you, this is Sen. Henderson Talbot."

Hotch listened no longer, if someone could make Strauss silence, then a senator.

Quietly, he walked in Alix room. Brad sat in a chair, close to her and watched over his sleeping sister.

"You can go to bed now, Brad, I'm here," Hotch said exhausted and began to undress.

"You wanna turn me on?" Brad quipped, grinning cheekily.

"Dream on," Hotch said and pushed Bradley out the door. Wacko, Aaron thought and slipped to Alix under the covers. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Reid was right, the press fell like locusts on the story. Edward had his hands full to bring the mob under control. They besieged the gallery like a fortress, he thought bitterly, as he took Gandhi out of the loft and brought him to Jess who had offered to take care of the cat.

In the following days, Alix recovered only slowly. The whole thing had shaken her more than she would have imagined. Even though the superficial injuries of her body healed, the memories just faded but didn´t disappear. Aaron calmed her almost every night, when she woke up from a nightmare. Alix made her statement to the prosecutor, the confirmation of self-defense was a mere formality.

"You think that you can do that?" Hotch asked on the day of the funeral. Alix had put herself together, but still wasn´t herself at all. Aaron knew what she was going through, Burgess had deserved what he got, but that did little to ease the guilt. Alix smiled at Aaron a bit and stroked his cheek, tenderly.

"I'm fine, you're here with me."

Her mother's funeral was hard for Alix, Hotch held her close, but Alix nearly cracked.

She listened to Brad, a while later, he played piano at the reception after the funeral, at the Talbot farm. Ned put his arm around Alix. "He has inherited your mother's talent, don´t you think?"

Alix nodded, "I don´t know why he never made it a profession," she said, looking back at Hotch, he was talking with David, Jess and her father. She also discovered Reid, Morgan and Garcia. Prentiss and JJ she had also seen at the cemetery. Hotch had claimed to have no big family, but he was wrong, Alix thought. His team was the best family he could have. Alix was glad that she had been so well received.

"One can´t leave you alone for just a minute," Alix was suddenly approached from behind.

"How are you, Al?"

Alexandria turned around and smiled at the grey-haired man. "I'm no longer married to you, what do you think?"

She hugged her ex-husband lovingly, "so glad you came over, Jethro."

Gibbs hugged her, "I'm so sorry about your mother, I always liked her."

"I know," Alix said, "You remember Edward?" "Of course, how are you?"

Hotch noticed the other man with Alix immediately, they both looked familiar, Hotch thought angrily.

"You don´t have to worry, son," Henderson told him. "It's more than ten years now." "That's not enough for another ten years," Hotch grumbled and the senator smiled. He liked Aaron a lot, Alix and he were made for each other.

"You have to take better take care of my girl," Gibbs said a few minutes later and handed Hotch a bourbon.

"She's my girl now, Gibbs," Hotch said, and raised his glass to the grey haired.

"Don´t make the mistakes I've made, love her, no if´s or but´s."

"I´ll get in trouble with you, otherwise?" Hotch asked.

" You can bet your ass on that, Hotchner."

"Actually, your ex is very nice."

Hotch said in the evening, he sat on the edge of the tub and looked at Alix while she was brushing her teeth. She gurgled and choked almost, the two men had a staring contest going on and Alix had no idea who had won.

"Nice?"

Alix had to laugh, with all that had occurred to her and Gibbs, "nice" was none of the adjectives that she would have used.

She reached for her pill-box.

"So it really was only a false alarm?" Hotch asked cautiously, he now knew how sensitive she responded to the issue of having children, and Alix nodded.

"I have told you so, Aaron," she sounded sad when she said that.

"Give me that," he growled and threw the box unceremoniously into the trash. He grabbed Alix and carried her into the adjoining bedroom. "What do you think, you´re doing here now?" she asked as Hotch put her down on the bed. "Let me surprise you," he said as he took off his shirt.

Alix and Hotch decided to stay a few weeks on the farm, the reporter still besieged the gallery, and Hotch did not care whether he was driving from DC to Quantico, or from Fredericksburg. The traffic jam from Fredericksburg was less.

Alix began to take pictures again and finally shot the portrait of Aaron. Actually, she shot two, one for the gallery and another one, that was a very private one.

Jack loved living on the farm, Grandpa Henderson went horse riding with him and he was allowed to drive tractor with Bradley. Jack found his life completely, well, almost.

"Dad?" he asked one evening, "why is Ally crying sometimes? She used to be so funny."

Aaron stroked his son's hair from his face.

"Ally is sad because her Mami died, as sad as we have been, Jack."

Jack understood. "Do you think I can make her funny again?"

"Certainly," Hotch said, "what do you want to do?"

Aaron noticed that Alix stood in the doorway. She put her finger to her mouth and made "Hush".

"Mommy isn´t here any more, Daddy. I know, she is watching from above, but that´s not the same. I want to be hugged and cuddled by a real Mommy, You think, I can call Ally Mami and she´ll like it?"

"I´d like that a lot, Jack," Alix said, and she smiled like she used to, before all the horror happened. She took Jack in her arms and hugged him tightly. Hope is a funny thing, Alix thought. She died last and sometimes she got fulfilled. Alix handed Hotch a small picture, the one she got from her gynecologist, this morning.

"Congratulations, Daddy," she said softly.

**A couple of month´s later...**

"I always have to wait for you, tesoro," Jess Rossi said impatiently to her husband.

"I´m so curious about the little girl!"

"She certainly will not run away from us," Dave grinned and kissed his newly wedded wife number four. They made their way to Fredericksburg.

Alix had strictly refused to enter a hospital again, so little Miss Hotchner came into this world like her mother, her uncle and her grandfather. Alix gave birth to her little one in her bedroom, at the Talbot farmhouse. Hotch was beside her, the whole time.

"I told you, we´re not the first ones", Jess grinned when they were welcomed by the Talbot family and the entire team.

"She looks exactly like Hotch," Emily said to Reid, who tried to prevent himself from getting in contact with the dogs that jumped around him.

"Can we go upstairs?"

Rossi asked and JJ nodded. "She's so sweet!"

Jess and Dave peeked through the open bedroom door. Hotch and Jack sat on Alix bed. Hotch held his little daughter in his arms, carefully and Jack stroked her tiny fingers with his.

"Hi," Rossi said, "can we come in? "

Alix nodded and waved the visitors inside. One could clearly see the strains of last night, but most of all, Alix looked happy.

"Good, you're finally here." Hotch said to Dave and handed him the little girl.

"May I introduce Magda Francesca Hotchner?"

"Francesca?" Rossi asked, perplexed. How come, that was italian and it was his mothers name?

"Where I come from, it´s a habit to give a child the godfathers name, as a second name." Alix said.

"But we guessed, Magda David sounded more than just odd," Hotch added, smiling, "so we chose another one, only if you want to be her godfather, of course."

And Dave smiled too, what a stupid question, of course he wanted.

**The End**

**A/N I wanna say thank you to all of you, who followed this story. So, Thanks a lot.**

**There´s a new story on it´s way, it´s called New boss, New luck, maybe you wanna take a look? See you, Susen**


End file.
